El Niño De Tus Ojos
by Darrinia
Summary: Un mundo en el que el color de tus ojos define tu vida, dos niños que se enamoraron con tan solo un beso, dos corazones incapaces de olvidar, dos amores imposibles, una lucha por la libertad, dos hermanos que nunca se conocieron y una familia rota por el dolor.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el nuevo Blam+Coopbastian... El protagonista, como siempre, Blaine aunque intentaré que tengáis más de Coopbastian que en Filming Love... ¡Por cierto! Si hay lectores aquí de No Se Puede Huir Del Destino, les digo que hay segunda parte y que ya está disponible (sé que era un One-Shot pero me pidieron otro capítulo y me dejé llevar).

* * *

_**EL NIÑO DE TUS OJOS**_

**IMPORTANTE PARA ENTENDER EL FIC**

Esta historia está ambientada en un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos y que yo inventé. Cuando escribí el otro fic que transcurría en este universo, alguien me dijo que le había costado mucho entenderlo. Por eso he decidido empezar contando un poco como es la sociedad que he creado. Si hay alguien que leyó Brown vs Blue sabrá la mayoría pero hay cosas nuevas que le pueden interesar.

En el pasado de esta historia, los ojos azules (Blues) estaban a punto de desaparecer, por lo que se empezó a dar poder a personas con ese color de ojos. Sin embargo, aprovecharon ese hecho para crear una sociedad a su medida. Ellos acabaron controlando el poder y el dinero, nada se escapaba a su control. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más leyes les beneficiaban y protegían su poder. Algunos ejemplos serían la Ley de Difusión Blue, en la que se autorizaba a los ojiazules a realizar cualquier cosa que pudiera aumentar el número de Blues (por ejemplo, violaciones), la Ley de Educación en la que se limitaba el acceso a determinados trabajos que pueden dar dinero y poder a Greens y Browns o la Ley de Clases en la que se prohibía relaciones más allá de las laborales entre personas de distinto grupo social y se establece que los niños se criarán con una familia con el mismo color de ojos que los suyos (lo que lleva a que haya familias a las que se les quiten sus hijos para dárselos a otras).

Sin embargo, las otras clases sociales (Greens y Browns) pronto se vieron obligados a acatar los deseos de los Blues. La sociedad que se había creado les era muy perjudicial por lo que algunos de ellos se juntaron para crear la conocida como Revolución del Árbol. Ellos querían una sociedad justa, donde el color de tus ojos no sea tan importante. Sin embargo, muy pocos Blues pertenecían a esa asociación porque les costaba confiar en ellos. Temían que alguien se infiltrara y los delatara.

En resumen, el mundo se divide en:

Blues: Personas con ojos azules o grises. Acaparan los mejores trabajos, como por ejemplo, médicos, arquitectos, abogados... Tienen dinero y sus vidas son cómodas. Kurt, Cooper, Elliot, Shannon, Sue, Artie, Brittany, Marley.  
Greens: Personas con ojos verdes. Serían la clase media y tienen trabajos como enfermeros, asistentes, secretarios... No tienen problemas de dinero pero tampoco pueden "malgastarlo". Sam, Sebastian, Will, Quinn.  
Browns: Personas con ojos avellana, marrones y café. Trabajan como sirvientes, limpiando, en la mina o en fábricas. Apenas llegan a fin de mes y pasan muchos problemas económicos. Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Kitty, Puck, Jake, Ryder, Santana, Emma, Mike, Mercedes.

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Un niño de doce años, de cabello oscuro y ojos color avellana, algo rojos por haber llorado, corría por la pradera que rodeaba la ciudad. Le gustaba acudir a un lugar en concreto cuando necesitaba estar solo.

Su hermana pequeña estaba enferma y tenían que operarla. Sabía que eso suponía muchos problemas. Eran Browns, es decir, personas con ojos marrones y eso significaba que eran pobres. Dentro de esa clase social, no les iba mal. Sus padres trabajaban muy duro para que a sus tres hijos no les faltara nada, pero los gastos de hospital serían muy altos a pesar de que nada les garantizara que se recuperaría.

El pequeño no quería parecer egoísta, pero sabía que la situación supondría pasar menos tiempo con sus padres, que tendrían que trabajar más y cuidar de Emily. Y no sólo eso, también tendría que encargarse de Ryder ya que sus padres no tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando el menor llegó a su lugar secreto, se encontró con que no era tan secreto como creía. Allí había un chico más alto que él, aunque eso no era difícil, pero también parecía algo mayor que él.

– Hola. – El rubio lo saludó con una sonrisa. El más bajo lo miró con timidez, dejándose llevar por el hermoso verde de los ojos del otro que brillaban por la intensidad del sol en ese día caluroso y veraniego.

– Hola. Soy Blaine. – El moreno sonrió también.

– Yo soy Sam. ¿Qué haces aquí? – El Green preguntó.

– Quería pensar. – El ojimiel confesó.

– ¿Tú también tienes dudas sobre tu sexualidad? – El mayor quiso saber.

– ¿Qué? – Anderson lo miró anonadado.

– Besé a Quinn pero no me gustó mucho. Sebastian dice que es porque me gustan los chicos pero tampoco me gustaría besarlo a él. Al principio pensaba que sería porque él no es guapo pero Stacy dice que es muy sexy. Aunque me sigue resultando extraño escuchar a mi hermana pequeña hablar sobre chicos. – Evans comentó a toda prisa.

– No sé que decir. – El menor se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Puedo besarte a ti? Si me gusta es que definitivamente soy gay pero si no me gusta seguiré con la duda. – El Sam explicó como si fuera lo más obvio. Sin embargo, Blaine estaba sin palabras, nunca había besado a nadie y ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para responder. El rubio se puso frente a él sin apartar su mirada de la boca ajena. Se notó aun más la diferencia de altura, ya que el moreno apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Una mano del otro se posó con suavidad en su mejilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza mientras miraba esos labios tan sensuales. El mayor cerró los ojos y bajó despacio hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El más bajo sintió como si un millón de mariposas se movieran en su estómago, su cuerpo temblaba deseoso de que ese momento no se detuviera nunca. La otra mano del Green se colocó en su cintura mientras sus labios se movían con un ritmo suave y dulce. Se separaron apenas un segundo para tomar aire antes de volver a besarse. Esa vez el menor rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos para que no se volviera a separar, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón y su alma deseaba en ese momento.

La lengua del ojiverde acarició el labio inferior del otro con dulzura antes de morderlo suavemente. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios del Brown, momento que el otro aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena hasta que encontró la del otro y comenzaron una danza lenta y sensual. Anderson se sintió como hubiera muerto y se encontrara en el cielo. Nunca pudo imaginar que algo así podría sentirse tan bien. El beso era inocente a pesar de todo, pero era increíble. Durante toda su vida no había creído en la magia, pero en ese momento descubrió que existía en forma de chico rubio absolutamente perfecto.

Se separaron y los dos abrieron los ojos. La diferencia de altura hacía que Sam protegiera a Blaine del sol, por lo que éste no aclaraba los ojos color miel, haciendo que por primera vez durante ese encuentro se pudiera percibir con claridad que eran marrones y no verdes, como la estrella los había hecho parecer hasta ese momento.

– ¡Eres un Brown! – El rubio exclamó apartándose de él como si quemara. Era algo prohibido, estaba haciendo algo ilegal.

– Sí. – El moreno lo miró confundido.

– Pero... Tus ojos... ¡Parecían verdes! – El más alto añadió totalmente desesperado. Tenía miedo de todo lo que había sentido en ese beso y tenía miedo de sufrir si seguía con eso.

– Lo sé, a veces he tenido problemas con eso. Estuvieron a punto de llevarme con una familia Green. – El menor aclaró.

– Entonces... ¡No! Tú y yo no podemos... ¡No!

Evans se alejó corriendo de allí, dejando a Anderson aun más triste de lo que estaba antes de llegar. Había tocado el cielo, es decir, los labios de Sam, pero sabía que no lo volvería a hacer. Eran de distinta clase social, pertenecían a diferentes mundos y nunca se podrían encontrar de nuevo porque los prejuicios de la sociedad jamás lo permitirían. Mucho tenían que cambiar las cosas para que esos dos niños volvieran a encontrarse...


	2. Capítulo 1: La vida cambia en un minuto

**N/A:** Me alegra que os haya gustado. La verdad es que la historia va a ser diferente e intrigante. Sé que este universo es dificil de entender pero iré aclarando todo poco a poco. Por cierto, no sabía que apellido poner a la familia de Cooper y... Bueno, espero que os guste XD.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA VIDA CAMBIA EN UN SEGUNDO**_

Seis años habían pasado desde que Blaine se encontrara con el Green que le dio su primer beso. Él ya tenía dieciocho años y llevaba tres trabajando en las minas. Su hermana Emily había muerto por culpa del cáncer y él tuvo que dejar sus estudios a los quince años para ayudar a su familia porque se habían endeudado en exceso. No había parado en esos años, necesitaba ser fuerte para que Ryder pudiera estudiar y tener un futuro mejor que el suyo. No quería ver a su hermano trabajando a su lado.

Por otro lado, no había dejado de pensar en ese joven de ojos verdes que había conocido en el prado. Había sido su primer beso y su primer amor. Sí, parecía imposible pensar que se había enamorado de un chico al que había conocido durante diez minutos pero así era. Sólo eso podía explicar que llevara seis años soñando con él, preguntándose qué haría, como sería, a qué se dedicaría... Sabía que ese pensamiento le hacía daño, que no podía tener nada con él. Era muy probable que nunca lo volviera a ver. Su vida se resumía en once horas diarias en una mina durante seis días a la semana y ocho horas los domingos en casa de los Pierce. Sabía que no era sano pero necesitaba todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir.

Finn, el mayor de los hermanos Puckerman y Mike trabajaban con él. Eso aliviaba su tristeza, ya que ellos le hacían sonreír. Eran los mejores amigos que él podía pedir, lo escuchaban y entendían de una manera que nadie más hacía.

Sin embargo, ese día todo cambiaría. Una alarma empezó a sonar y varios ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida deprisa, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

* * *

– ¿Aun sigues pensando en él? – Sebastian se sentó al lado de Sam. Los dos compartían piso con Quinn mientras estudiaban en la Escuela de Estudios Superiores No Universitarios, la EESNU. Estaban preparándose para ser enfermeros y en esos momentos estaban estudiando. Tenían veinte años y los tres habían decidido formar parte de la Revolución del Árbol para luchar por la libertad para todos. Con esos estudios era como más podían ayudar a la asociación.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que seis años después no lo haya olvidado? – El rubio miró a su amigo, suplicando por una explicación que justificara lo que sucedía.

– Tal vez el que lo hayas idealizado con el tiempo y que sea algo prohibido favorece a que lo desees más. – El castaño lo abrazó. Sabía que necesitaba apoyo.

– ¿Qué será de él? ¿Dónde estará trabajando? ¿Tendrá problemas? – Evans frunció el ceño.

– Seguro que lo vuelves a ver. Ya lo verás.

– Ha habido un derrumbe en las minas. Están llamando a todos los estudiantes de enfermería de último curso, quieren que vayamos a ayudar. A nosotros nos ha tocado ir al lugar del accidente. – Quinn entró en la sala e interrumpió la conversación de sus amigos.

Los tres cogieron sus cosas y salieron del apartamento para dirigirse a las minas, donde tendrían mucho trabajo para ayudar con los heridos que el derrumbe podría haber causado.

* * *

Cooper estaba en su casa, acababa de llegar de su trabajo como abogado en uno de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. Vivía en la mansión familiar, bueno, más concretamente en una pequeña casa anexa que sus padres habían hecho para él. Contaba con tres dormitorios, dos baños, salón y cocina. Era algo discreto para ser residencia de un Blue, pero él no necesitaba nada diferente. Siempre había sido muy humilde, al contrario que el resto de personas de su clase. Nunca había presumido de riqueza y le gustaba tratar con respeto a todos los que trabajaban para él, fueran Greens o Browns. Sus padres lo habían educado con ideales de igualdad y justicia diferentes a los de muchos que él conocía. Sabía que sus progenitores no habían formado parte de la Revolución del Árbol porque no habían sido admitidos. La sociedad se protegía mucho a la hora de admitir Blues porque temían que alguno se infiltrara para arruinar sus planes y delatar a todos sus integrantes.

El timbre sonó y encontró a sus padres tras la puerta, los dejó pasar y los tres se sentaron en el salón mientras uno de los empleados preparaba café para todos. Los señores Bomer miraron a su hijo con nerviosismo. El joven nunca los había visto así.

– ¿Pasa algo? – El abogado preguntó.

– Hijo... Sabes que nosotros te amamos. Eres nuestro hijo y estuvimos mucho tiempo esperándote... Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de que reconozcamos algo... No eres nuestro hijo biológico, yo soy estéril. Tu madre era una Brown o una Green, no lo sé. Llevamos veinticinco años buscándola para darte respuestas a todas las dudas que pudieras tener, pero no hemos descubierto nada. No hay ni rastro de ella... – La mujer miró a su hijo preocupada.

– ¿Me apartaron de mi madre? – El joven preguntó sorprendido. Tenía demasiadas emociones dentro de él, pero sobre todo, mucho dolor.

– No lo sabemos seguro porque no conocemos a tu madre pero es muy probable que sí. – El padre aclaró.

– Doctor Bomer. – Uno de sus empleados interrumpió la conversación. – Ha habido un derrumbe en las minas y le necesitan en el hospital.

– Parece que va a ser un día largo... ¿Venís a ayudar?

Los tres se levantaron y se montaron en el coche. El menor estaba todavía afectado por la noticia pero la perspectiva de ayudar era mucho mejor que quedarse sentado pensando en preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Cuando habían salido de la casa, el mayor decidió hablar porque consideraba que era seguro.

– Habrá muchos Browns en el hospital. Tendrás que extraer muestras de saliva, pelo o lo que sea de cada uno y guardarlas en un bote con su nombre. Quiero encontrar a tu familia. – El médico aclaró.

– ¡Pero eso es ilegal! – Cooper gritó.

– Tranquilo, hijo. Si lo haces bien nadie se enterará. Llevamos un año haciéndolo aunque no ha habido resultados positivos todavía. Piensa en qué es más ilegal, robar una muestra para que una madre encuentre a su hijo o robarle el bebé a una mujer para dárselo a otra familia. – La madre explicó.

– Desgraciadamente, en la sociedad en la que vivimos, lo ilegal es intentar reunir a la madre con su hijo. – Cooper evitó la mirada de su madre, sabiendo que estaba siendo injusto.

* * *

William Schuester y Artie Abrams llegaron juntos a las minas. Eran los líderes de la Revolución del Árbol y habían acudido para salvar todas las vidas que pudieran. Normalmente los servicios sanitarios oficiales no se preocupaban de los Browns por lo que, salvo que los heridos fueran fáciles de curar o sus familias pagaran grandes cantidades de dinero, no harían nada. Los banqueros y prestamistas aprovechaban estas situaciones para hacer mucho dinero pero siempre había personas que ni siquiera podían pedir préstamos. Ahí entraban ellos, para intentar salvar alguna vida. El propio Schuester había estudiado medicina en la clandestinidad gracias a una doctora Blue que le enseñó todo y los dos se encargaban de operar en el hospital que habían creado en el cuartel general.

– Han mandado a todo novatos y estudiantes. Los médicos y enfermeros están en el hospital por si llevan a alguien pero no va a haber traslados, al menos eso es lo que pretenden. – Shannon Beiste comentó. Ella era la doctora ojiazul que había sido la mentora de Will. – Salvo que sea muy obvio que no están haciendo nada o que pueden salvar a alguien. ¿Cuántos podéis acoger en la sede?

– No muchos pero haremos lo que podamos. – Abrams comentó. Él sólo aportaba dinero, estaba estudiando medicina pero todavía no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ser realmente útil. Eso sin contar su silla de ruedas, que era un obstáculo más en situaciones como esas, ya que la zona no estaba asfaltada y estaba llena de piedras.

– Tú quédate junto a los coches de la sociedad, pronto traeremos a los primeros trasladados. Organiza todo. – Schue ordenó y el joven asintió. Esa sería una tarde muy complicada para todos.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Es él!

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Lo siento mucho pero debo reconocer que tuve un error al subir el capítulo anterior. Lo he corregido pero como estuvo muchos días mal subido, lo aclaro ahora porque fue mi fallo. Blaine tiene dieciocho años y lleva trabajando en las minas tres años. No sé por qué puse que tiene veinte años y lleva cinco... Pero es imposible si Sam tiene veinte y no tenían la misma edad cuando se conocieron y Cooper es siete años mayor que él (siempre hago que tengan una diferencia de siete u ocho años). Fue un despiste, suelo tenerlos pero normalmente me doy cuenta antes de subir los capítulos...

Por otro lado, sé que prometí que en esta historia habría más Coopbastian que en Filming Love y me sabe MUY mal empezar "rompiendo esa promesa" pero es que cuando la inspiración viene así... En el siguiente capítulo prometo que habrá Coopbastian... Aunque no creo que se lancen uno a los brazos del otro, pero habrá interacción entre ellos.

**Guest**, muchas gracias. El apellido de Cooper... No se me ocurría nada mejor... Cooper tiene una mentalidad abierta gracias a sus padres, es algo muy positivo... Creo que era necesario entender la situación familiar de Cooper para entender muchas cosas que van a pasar. Me imagino a Sam y Sebastian como todo unos revolucionarios, algo así como Enjolras en Les Miserables. Hay Blam pero Coopbastian para el siguiente capítulo... Cooper no va a la mina, Cooper iba al hospital... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡ES ÉL!**_

El trabajo para sacar a los atrapados en la mina y comprobar su estado de salud era agotador. Más aun si se tenía en cuenta que muchos familiares habían ido en busca de información sobre sus seres queridos. Teniendo en cuenta que era por la tarde, había algún adulto que ya había acabado con su jornada laboral, sobre todo mujeres que por las tardes se encargaban del cuidado de sus hijos. Sin embargo, en su mayoría era niños de todas las edades que acudían a buscar a sus padres o hermanos mientras sus madres no podían librarse de sus labores de sirvientas en casas de Blues.

Sebastian no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, esos niños no deberían estar viendo como sacaban a personas muertas o heridas cubiertas de sangre y suciedad. Y dolía más ver lo inmunes que la mayoría de ellos eran a esa imagen, mostrando que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sabían que era importante que localizaran a sus seres queridos para intentar que fueran atendidos.

Vio a un chico de pelo castaño llorando desconsolado junto a una persona. Se acercó allí para ver si podía ayudar en algo, si cualquier muerte era dolorosa, pensar en alguien tan joven como ese chico muerto era algo que realmente no podría soportar.

– Hola. ¿Ha estado consciente en algún momento? – El ojiverde preguntó mirando al chico lloroso.

– No. – El enfermero comenzó a reconocer la situación del herido pero las manos del Brown lo detuvieron. – No podemos permitírnoslo.

– Seguro que algún prestamista esta dispuesto a ayudaros...

– No lo harán. Ya tenemos una deuda muy grande por la enfermedad de mi hermana. Fueron tres años de ingresos, tratamientos, quimioterapias... – El menor sollozó.

– ¡Sam! – El Green llamó a su amigo, había llegado el momento de que la Revolución del Árbol realizara su primer traslado.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – El rubio miró al otro mientras se acercaba.

– Tenemos un traslado. – Smythe explicó.

Evans llegó a su lado y miró por primera vez la cara del herido. Se quedó paralizado, de todas las personas que podría ver allí, de todas las situaciones en las que ese encuentro podría haberse dado, tenía que ser en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

– ¡Es él! – Sam susurró mirando a su amigo, que tardó dos segundos en comprender la situación. Sebastian abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó rápidamente para volver poco después con Beiste a su lado.

– Dime que puede hacerse algo. – El castaño suplicó a la mujer, que puso sus dedos en la muñeca del herido buscando pulso.

– Tendré que hacerle pruebas, no puedo hacer un diagnóstico más preciso sin material médico. – Ella respondió.

– No podemos pagarlo y no podemos endeudarnos más. – El menor estaba llorando, sabía que la vida de su hermano dependía de recibir ayuda médica pero sabía que no se podría pagar y, de no hacerlo, la vida de toda la familia empeoraría aun más.

– No vais a tener que pagarla, por lo que no vais a endeudaros. – Beiste intentó tranquilizarlo. – Sam, vas a llevarlo a la Sede. Artie te indicará como hacerlo. – La mujer se volvió para mirar al hermano del herido. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Ryder.

– ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

– Blaine. – Los dos Greens y el menor respondieron a la vez.

– Ryder, vas a acompañar a Sam y Blaine a una zona llena de coches. Los tres os montaréis en uno de ellos y Sam os llevará a un lugar. Allí lo atenderán y prepararán para cuando lleguemos nosotros. No vamos a tardar mucho, lo que más hay por aquí son muertos.

– Mi padre... – El Brown miró hacia la zona donde depositaban los cadáveres. Todos fueron conscientes del lugar al que miraba.

– No puedes hacer nada por él pero sí por Blaine. – Shannon intentó guiar al menor.

* * *

Sam estaba muy nervioso mientras intentaba que Blaine no muriera en sus brazos. El coche lo conducía un Brown voluntario de la Revolución del Árbol. Ryder, que le había confesado ser su hermano, sujetaba la bolsa con suero y medicamento para el dolor que entraba en sus venas. También habían estabilizado su pierna, que estaba rota y cortado la hemorragia de la herida de la cabeza.

El moreno abrió los ojos y se encontró con el profundo verde del rubio. No sabía que había pasado, no sabía donde estaba, ni por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto. Pero sí sabía quién era el dueño de esos ojos.

– Sam...

– Sh... Tranquilo, Blaine. Te llevamos a la sede de La Revolución del Árbol para hacerte pruebas. – El Green acariciaba dulcemente su cabello. – Ryder está contigo.

El castaño alargó el brazo para poder sostener una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. Su mirada no se apartaba de Evans. No sabía qué había entre ellos pero sí sabía que no era lo normal entre dos desconocidos y que era peligroso entre dos personas de diferente clase.

Blaine cerró los ojos y volvió a quedar inconsciente. Ryder miró preocupado a Sam pero éste negó con la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, pronto llegarán los doctores. Mientras tanto, tú y yo prepararemos algunas pruebas. – El rubio explicó.

– Yo no sé hacer nada. Apenas estoy en el último curso de Educación Obligatoria Brown. – El castaño explicó.

– Puedes ser de ayuda. Yo te explico lo que tienes que hacer... ¿Has pensado en qué vas a estudiar? – El Green intentó mantener una conversación para disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

– No puedo estudiar y ahora mucho menos. Cuando acabe el curso me iré a la mina a trabajar. – La mirada del menor era de intenso dolor.

– No tienes que hacerlo, puedes estudiar. – El mayor intentó animarlo.

– No tenemos dinero y estamos endeudados... Sin mi padre y con Blaine herido... No sé si seremos capaces de pagar lo que debemos. – Anderson aclaró.

– Podemos ayudarte... – Evans intentó explicar pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Por qué conoces a Blaine? ¿Está metido en la Revolución del Árbol? – Ryder preguntó. No le había pasado desapercibido el que tanto Sam como Sebastian sabían el nombre de su hermano y él sabía el del Green o que el rubio lo trataba con cariño y estaba realmente preocupado por él.

– No, tu hermano no es miembro de la Revolución del Árbol. Hace años él y yo nos conocimos pero no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar. – El ojiverde informó con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras recordaba esa primera vez que vio al mayor de los hermanos Anderson.

– Te gusta mi hermano. – El Brown sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

– No voy a hablar de eso. – Evans respondió.

– Eso es confirmarlo.

No pudieron hablar más porque llegaron a la sede de la Revolución del Árbol y empezaron a hacerle pruebas a Blaine. Entre los dos realizaron radiografías de las piernas y del tórax para que estuvieran listas cuando llegaran los doctores, también sacaron una muestra de sangre para que un especialista del laboratorio la analizara. Poco después llegaron todos los enfermeros de asociación que no tenían que trabajar y Beiste. Además, varios estudiantes que todavía no habían terminado su carrera de enfermería o medicina pero que podían ayudar. Ryder se quedó con varios familiares en una sala donde un Brown les dio un plato de sopa de pollo y otro con pescado y verduras para que comieran algo mientras esperaban. Otro joven de su misma clase les pidió información sobre las personas a las que debían avisar de dónde se encontraban los heridos.

– Mi madre está trabajando en la casa de los Pierce. No temáis en decirles a los Blues que mi hermano está aquí. Su hija se lleva muy bien con él, bueno, con toda la familia. Se preocupan por nosotros y no os delatarían, sólo querrán que Blaine esté bien, no importa como. – El menor de los Anderson aclaró, sabiendo que tener a Brittany cerca sería un gran apoyo para él y para su hermano, mientras que la señora Pierce sería un gran apoyo para su madre.


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevas personas, nuevas idea

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Por fin tenemos a nuestro esperado Coopbastian... Debo decir que el primer encuentro entre ellos es... Diferente... Sé que muchos no esperaban esto pero... Todo tiene su motivo... Espero que os guste...

Siento no haber actualizado ayer. He tenido algunos problemillas con el ordenador y estuve algo ocupada... Sin embargo, ya está todo solucionado...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVAS IDEAS, NUEVAS PERSONAS**_

Sebastian estaba en el hospital de la ciudad. No le gustaba nada pero uno de los médicos que estaba en las minas le había pedido que lo ayudara con un traslado y no había podido negarse. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba junto a Sam, preguntándose qué habría sido del joven Blaine y si todo habría salido bien o, por el contrario, algo se había complicado. Temía el duro golpe que supondría para su mejor amigo el que algo le pasara al Brown.

Aun así, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Después de horas ayudando en donde se le necesitaba, había acabado con todo. Sólo le quedaba realizar una visita de control a uno de los pacientes por lo que se dirigió a la sala número dos, donde había diez pacientes graves, todos inconscientes. Nada más entrar, se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no debería estar ahí. Miraba algo en el historial de los heridos, luego apuntaba algo en una bolsa y metía un pelo en ella.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sebastian preguntó. El otro lo miró asustado.

– Na-Nada. – El moreno respondió totalmente nervioso.

– Eso no parecía nada. – El castaño insistió.

– No te interesa. – El Blue salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, el Green lo siguió.

– ¿Para qué quieres muestras de ADN? – Smythe preguntó. El otro se volvió, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el despacho de uno de los médicos. El menor no necesitaba que le diera una respuesta, era más que claro.

– Vas a cerrar la boca. – El mayor exclamó.

– Quiero ayudarte. – Sebastian dijo sinceramente. – Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, era Blue y se la llevaron con otra familia. Me encantaría poder verla, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró el doctor Bomer. El castaño se paralizó, estaba totalmente asustado y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ese era el despacho de un médico y allí se habían colado dos hombres para hacer algo ilegal...

– ¿Va todo bien? – El mayor miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

– Sí, claro. – El enfermero dijo.

– Me ha descubierto. – El moreno comentó.

– Cooper... – El doctor suspiró. – Tu madre y yo te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado. Es muy peligroso, si te delata, toda la familia será condenada.

– Lo sé... Quiero saber la verdad, quiero conocer mis orígenes... Sólo me dejé llevar por la ansiedad. – El abogado explicó.

– Por mí no deben preocuparse, yo no lo delataré. Me gustaría ayudar, si hay algo que pueda hacer. – Sebastian ofreció. Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

– No es muy común ofrecerse para este tipo de cosas... Salvo que trabajes en La Revolución del Árbol. – El doctor Bomer insinuó.

– ¡No! Claro que no. – El castaño estaba tranquilo, había sido entrenado para mentir. – Yo tuve una hermana, pero cuando llegó la revisión del año, se comprobó que era Blue y se la llevaron. Entiendo lo que siente Cooper...

– No es lo mismo. – El abogado explicó. – A ti te falta tu hermana, puedes imaginarte como es y sabes que lleva una vida mejor de la que llevaría contigo, con más oportunidades y comodidades. Sin embargo, yo no sé nada de mis padres, no sé si tengo hermanos, no sé si fui un niño deseado, si fui fruto de una violación, si son Greens o Browns, si tienen una vida difícil o sencilla... Puede que necesiten mi ayuda y yo no esté ahí con ellos...

Smythe miró al otro con compasión, tenía razón, no podía imaginarse no saber nada de su auténtica familia. El pensar que podía haber alguien deseando sostenerte entre sus brazos, queriéndote a pesar de la distancia, llorando por tu ausencia y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de él... Ese sentimiento debe ser difícil y doloroso. Pensó que su hermana también se sentiría así, si sabía que era adoptada.

Lo normal era que los padres Blues no confesaran nunca que sus hijos son adoptados para que no comiencen una búsqueda de sus familias y se conviertan en miembros activos de la Revolución. Beiste es claro ejemplo de eso, entró en La Revolución del Árbol para buscar a su auténtica familia. Habían pasado quince años y todavía no lo había conseguido. Aun así, no se rendía y se esforzaba en crear una base de datos de personas que habían sido separadas de sus familias, realizaba pruebas de ADN en caso de que sospechara de algún parentesco.

Habían sido pocos los resultados, pero algunas familias se habían reunido. Había historias bonitas, como cuando Quinn descubrió que su familia eran los Wilde y que tenía una hermana pequeña, Kitty. Supo que ella había sido una niña deseada y que su familia sufrió mucho cuando se la llevaron para entregársela a los Fabray. Las dos familias se habían unido por el bien de ella y convivían mucho, aunque había muchas limitaciones por culpa de la legislación. Nadie debía conocer que ellos se habían reencontrado.

Sin embargo, esos encuentros no siempre eran felices. La prueba de ello era la historia de Artie. La familia Abrams estuvo buscando a la madre biológica del joven durante tres años. Finalmente la encontraron, pero la historia no era lo bonita que podrían esperar. Emma Pillsbury, la madre biológica, tenía diecisiete años cuando la violaron y quedó embarazada. Nunca quiso tener un hijo y lo entregó ella voluntariamente nada más nacer. El bebé pasó un año bajo el cuidado del estado hasta que llegó el turno de su revisión y se pudo constatar que era un Blue.

– Tengo una idea. – Sebastian dijo después de un rato. – Esperadme aquí.

El castaño salió del despacho y fue a un lugar tranquilo para llamar a Beiste. Ella mejor que nadie podría decirle qué hacer. Tenía la sensación de que la familia Bomer era de los suyos, personas que querían que cambiaran las cosas. De ser así, podrían ser de gran utilidad para la organización.

– ¿Algún problema, Smythe? Estoy muy ocupada, las operaciones se me acumulan.

– Puede que te llegue ayuda. Los Bomer están buscando la familia biológica de Cooper, el hijo del doctor. Lo he encontrado recogiendo muestras de ADN. Tú puedes ayudarlo a encontrarlos pero tal vez podamos pedirles algo a cambio... – El ojiverde susurró. A pesar de estar en un lugar seguro, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Podía comprometer a demasiadas personas.

– Han intentado entrar en la Revolución otras veces. Tal vez sea el momento. Tráelos aquí ya. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sebastian colgó y se dirigió de nuevo al despacho, donde los dos Blues le estaban esperando. Sin embargo, no estaban solos, la señora Bomer los acompañaba. El castaño estaba indeciso y miró al mayor con duda. Éste asintió con la cabeza y el Green entendió que podía hablar con confianza.

– Conozco a una persona que lleva años reuniendo familias. No todos los casos consiguen solucionarse y los que lo hacen, no siempre tienen finales felices. Sin embargo, quiero que os quede claro que nada de lo que veáis puede ser revelado ante nadie. Nada. ¿Queda claro? – Smythe explicó.

– Lo entendemos y aceptamos. – El doctor habló por su familia, sabía que todos deseaban lo mismo.

– Vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda en otra cosa... ¿Estáis dispuestos a ayudar? – Sebastian los miró.

– Ayudaremos. – El mayor volvió a hablar.

– También tendréis que confiar en mí. Ataré vuestras manos, apagaré vuestros teléfonos, os cachearé para asegurarme de que no lleváis armas y os taparé los ojos para que no podáis llegar al lugar sin compañía. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? – El ojiverde comentó, consciente de que pedía demasiado.

– Sí. – Los tres accedieron a la vez. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta de dónde se estaban metiendo. No era una reunión con una persona que reunía familias, era algo más. Era la Revolución del Árbol, era algo que siempre habían querido. Parecía que por fin podrían ser parte activa del cambio. Y eso les hacía sentirse orgullosos...


	5. Capítulo 4: Buenas y malas noticias

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**_

La señora Anderson llegó al hospital de la Revolución del Árbol junto a Brittany Pierce y su madre, Whitney. En cuanto la rubia vio a Ryder, corrió a abrazarlo. Sabían que si ellas estaban ahí, era porque había pasado algo. No les habían dicho nada, apenas les habían contado que habían llevado a un Anderson a ese lugar, pero no sabían a quién.

Los Pierce eran los jefes de Pam pero nunca se habían comportado como tal. Eran más unos amigos y un gran apoyo para los Anderson. Los hijos de las dos familias se conocían desde pequeños y eran casi hermanos. Por eso harían cualquier cosa para ayudarlos. Contrataron a Blaine para que trabajara en la casa los domingos cuando se enteraron de que buscaba algo para trabajar en sus días libres en la fábrica, de esa manera se aseguraban que su trabajo esos días no fuera muy duro. Se encargaba de mirar las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada para avisar a los vigilantes si ocurría algo extraño. Es decir, su trabajo consistía en sentarse y mirar unas pantallas, algo que no le pagaba lo mismo que la mina pero que no estaba mal para ocupar sus domingos y ganar algo de dinero extra.

– ¿Sabes algo? ¿Cómo está Blaine? ¿Cómo está tu padre? – La rubia preguntó insistentemente cuando soltó al menor de los Anderson.

– Papá está muerto, no han podido hacer nada por él. Tendremos que ir a recoger el cadáver. Tienen que operar a Blaine pero sólo hay dos médicos y muchos heridos, tendremos que esperar. – El castaño estaba llorando y su madre fue a abrazarlo con fuerza. Los dos dejaron que sus sentimientos de tristeza, nerviosismo, desesperación y dolor fluyeran. Las Pierce estaban cerca de ellos pero les daban privacidad.

* * *

Sebastian llegó acompañado de la familia Bomer. Nada más entrar, se acercó a la mesa de recepción y buscó la lista de pacientes, ordenada por prioridad de operación. Lo hacían de esa manera para perder menos tiempo y menos pacientes. De esa manera, cuando Schuester y Beiste terminaban con un paciente, pasaban al siguiente sin demora.

– Tu primer paciente es Blaine Anderson, aquí tienes los resultados de las pruebas que se le han hecho. – El castaño le pasó al doctor toda la información de que disponían.

– Está bien. Haré lo que pueda...

* * *

Sam se dirigió hacia la familia Anderson. Ryder se levantó en cuanto lo vio, sabiendo que el enfermero no se había separado de su hermano. Sabía que, de una forma u otra, todo había acabado.

– Todo ha salido bien. – El rubio aseguró y todos suspiraron aliviados. – Está sedado y tardará en despertar. Lo he llevado a una zona del hospital... Si queréis os acompaño. Podéis quedaros con él hasta que despierte. Será entonces cuando el médico pueda evaluar su estado de salud.

El menor de los Anderson abrazó al Green, sabía que su hermano estaba vivo gracias a él. Algo le decía que había mucho más de lo que aparentaba en el hecho de que ayudaran a Blaine.

– Muchas gracias. Sin ti nada habría salido bien. – Ryder susurró entre sus brazos.

– Me alegra haber podido ayudar.

* * *

Todos los heridos trasladados al hospital de la Revolución del Árbol ya habían sido operados y estaban en la sala de recuperaciones, separados por cortinas y telas viejas. Beiste y Schuester hablaban con el doctor Bomer, intentando explicarle como funcionaban y como podía ayudar. La señora Bomer estaba hablando con varios Greens para ayudar con los cuidados de los enfermos. Cooper se acercó a Sebastian, que estaba con un chico y una chica, ambos rubios, y que parecían bastante preocupados.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El mayor preguntó.

– Sí, más o menos... Chicos, él es Cooper, el hijo del doctor Bomer... Ellos son Sam y Quinn, mis mejores amigos. – El castaño explicó.

– Encantado. – El Blue saludó.

– Voy a ver a Blaine. – Evans se levantó, estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía que hacer.

– Sam, piensa un poco antes de actuar. Por favor. – Fabray pidió y su amigo asintió antes de marcharse y dejar a los otros solos.

– Quería preguntar sobre... Ya sabes... ¿Cuándo voy a poder buscar entre estas personas a mis padres? – Bomer preguntó.

– Tal vez debamos visitarlos uno a uno. Las familias te darán la información que necesitas. No necesitas coger muestras de aquellos que no hayan perdido a ningún familiar. – Smythe matizó, intentando ayudar al mayor.

– Tienes razón.

* * *

Sebastian dejó la habitación de Blaine para el final porque no quería molestar a Sam. Sabía que la familia del joven ya tenía demasiados problemas con la muerte del padre y la situación que estaban viviendo. Sin embargo, no podían obviar que era posible que ellos fueran la familia de Cooper o de algún otro Blue o Green.

Cuando entraron, Smythe no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo estaba sujetando con dulzura la mano del herido, delante de los familiares de éste, que no decían nada. Ryder estaba al otro lado de su hermano, sentado en una silla esperando a que se despertara. La señora Anderson parecía algo aturdida y estaba junto a dos mujeres Blue que no conocía.

– Disculpen. No querría molestar pero queremos hacerles algunas preguntas. Tenemos un archivo para reunir familias que han sido separadas por las leyes injustas y querría saber si ustedes tienen a alguien y qué datos podrían darnos. – El ojiverde pidió y Evans alzo la mirada. Ese tema también era de su interés, quería conocer a toda la familia del chico que le había robado el corazón.

– No, no hay ningún Anderson Green o Blue. – Pam aclaró. Realmente era una mentira... A medias. Su primer hijo era un ojiazul pero ella no quería encontrarlo y no lo consideraba parte de su familia. Le había costado seis años superar que le quitaran a su hijo cuando éste apenas tenía un año y poco después decidió volver a intentarlo. Fue entonces cuando Blaine llegó a su vida y todo mejoró. Después llegaron Ryder y Emily para completar su familia. Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba en el mayor de sus pequeños, al que ella llamó Matt. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba en una buena familia, sin los problemas y dificultades que vivía la familia Anderson.

– ¿Ningún hijo, hermano, tío...? No importa la edad, tenemos Blues y Greens de todas las edades buscando sus familias. – Sebastian insistió. La Brown lo miró nerviosa antes de contestar.

– No, ninguno.

Sebastian salió de allí junto a Cooper, pero el mayor vio como apuntaba algo en sus papeles. Eso sólo lo había hecho cuando le habían dado información sobre algún desaparecido. Cuando las familias no tenían a nadie lejos, no escribía nada.

– Ella ha dicho que no hay nadie. – El ojiazul comentó.

– Ella mentía. – El menor respondió mientras terminaba de apuntar cosas en la ficha.

– ¿Cómo...? – Bomer estaba sorprendido.

– Muy sencillo. En la Revolución nos han enseñado a mentir y a detectar mentiras. Ella estaba nerviosa con la conversación y ha sido demasiado tajante. Las respuestas habituales suelen ser "hijos no y creo que hermanos y tíos tampoco, al menos yo no sé nada". Nadie puede decir totalmente seguro que no tiene hermanos o tíos o primos... Los Brown llevan años ocultando esa situación por lo dolorosa que es para ellos...

– Disculpen... – Una mujer se acercó a ellos. Era la Blue que estaba junto a los Anderson. – Soy Whitney, amiga de Pam... Venía a informarle de que ella ha mentido.

Sebastian miró a Cooper, era la confirmación de lo que había dicho y él estaba satisfecho.

– ¿Tienes alguna información que nos pueda ayudar? – Smythe preguntó.

– Ella tuvo un hijo pero se lo quitaron porque era un Blue. – La rubia explicó.

– ¿Sabes qué edad tiene ahora? ¿Fecha de nacimiento? ¿Descripción física? – El Green cuestionó.

– Sé que es mayor que Blaine... Así que tendrá veinti tantos años... No llegará a los treinta, eso seguro. No sé su fecha de nacimiento, creo que era primavera o verano... Pero sé que su pelo era castaño y sus ojos azules. No puedo decir nada más porque tenía un año la última vez que lo vi. – Pierce informó.

– Va a ser difícil con tan poca información y sin muestra de ADN... Iré a ver si conservan las muestras de las pruebas de Blaine. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

Sebastian se fue corriendo a laboratorio deseando que no hubieran tirado las muestras de sangre del joven Anderson. Era la única manera de conseguir una muestra de ADN y era totalmente necesario si querían encontrar a su hermano. Aunque debían tener mucho cuidado, la madre no quería encontrar a su hijo y en cierto modo lo entendía. Sin embargo, era algo necesario para un mundo más justo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Abrir los ojos

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: ABRIR LOS OJOS**_

Blaine sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo, no recordaba lo que había pasado pero sentía que no podía moverse con facilidad. A pesar de todo, dentro de todo el dolor, notaba como alguien estaba sujetando su mano. Sabía que no era su madre porque la mano era demasiado grande y dudaba que fuera su hermano. Decidió que la mejor manera de resolver su duda era abriendo los ojos.

Nunca pensó que ese gesto le costaría tanto, pero finalmente lo consiguió. O al menos, eso creía. Era imposible que lo que estaba viendo fuera real. Sólo veía unos ojos, unos ojos que habían estado en sus sueños durante seis años. Pero eso era imposible, no había manera de que él, su Sam, estuviera allí. No había manera de que la persona que lo había dejado impresionado cuando tan solo tenía doce años, estuviera ahí.

– Sam... – Fue lo único que pudo susurrar y notó que pequeñas arrugas se formaron en el borde de esos ojos, haciéndole darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

– Sí, soy yo... ¿Cómo te encuentras? – El rubio quiso saber.

– Me duele todo el cuerpo. – Blaine se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba rasposa.

– Voy a subirte un poco los analgésicos. – El Green se levantó y se acercó al colgador donde estaban las bolsas de suero y medicación que llegaban a la sangre del herido a través de la vía. Giró una de las ruedas para que las gotas cayeran a mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, ese gesto fue aprovechado por la madre del joven para ponerse en el lugar que antes había ocupado Evans.

– Nos has dado un gran susto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ha pasado? – Pam preguntó mientras acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de su hijo.

– No... – El moreno susurró cansado. No es que no tuviera ganas de hablar o de que le contaran lo que había pasado. Simplemente estaba más relajado cuando las dulces manos de Sam lo acariciaban sin preguntas y sin presiones.

– Hubo un derrumbe en las minas. – Ella explicó. Al principio el ojimiel no le dio demasiada importancia pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que eso tenía varias implicaciones. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la habitación y allí estaban todos, Britt, Whitney, Ryder, su madre, Evans...

– ¿Y papá? – Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Fue el Green el que se acercó y acarició su pelo.

– No sabemos nada todavía, tal vez se lo llevaron a otro hospital. Relájate, ¿vale? – Las palabras del ojiverde fueron un susurro. Sabía que no era buen momento para comunicarle lo que realmente había pasado.

– No... No tenemos dinero... No podemos... – La mente de Blaine empezaba a razonar más coherentemente y empezó a ser más consciente de todo. Intentó levantarse pero Sam rápidamente lo tumbó en la cama.

– No te muevas o harás todo peor. – La voz del rubio fue firme. Sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por la persona que estaba ahí tumbada pero tenía que mantenerse profesional en ese sentido. Tenía que velar por la seguridad de Anderson y, por mucho que quisiera tumbarse a su lado, contarle la verdad, abrazarlo y consolarlo, debía asegurarse de que estaba bien.

– Pero... – El moreno iba a protestar pero el otro no le dejó.

– No estás en un hospital del gobierno. Aquí no te van a cobrar nada. Ahora bien, necesito que te relajes y te tumbes o empezaré a plantearme llevarte al hospital oficial. – El Green no quería ser tan rudo, pero Blaine podía empeorar si no se dejaba cuidar.

– Tiene razón, cariño. Simplemente descansa. – Pam le dijo a su hijo, con suavidad en su voz.

– Está bien. – El ojimiel susurró, más porque estaba cansado de protestar que porque realmente quisiera hacerles caso. Ya encontraría otro momento para hacer todas las preguntas que tenía. En ese momento cerró los ojos y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia.

* * *

Cooper estaba junto a Sebastian, realmente no se habían separado en todo el día, al menos desde que se encontraron en el hospital. Estaban organizando la información sobre las familias que habían perdido mientras el Blue intentaba encontrar a su madre. Sin embargo, ninguna de las descripciones coincidía con él.

– Mis padres llevan buscándolos veinticinco años y yo... No lo sabía. Me he enterado hoy, ellos han decidido contármelo porque creían que merezco saberlo. Esperaban poder contármelo cuando encontraran a mi familia pero... – El mayor explicó.

– La encontraremos, no te preocupes... Ahora tenemos que investigar a los Anderson, podrías ser ese hijo que ella no quiere reconocer...

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere saber nada de su hijo? – Bomer preguntó. Le costaba creer que alguien no quisiera encontrar su familia.

– Cuando el bebé es no deseado y producto de una violación, las madres no quieren volver a verlo porque es el recuerdo del daño que les hicieron. Cuando es deseado, hay veces que las familias prefieren no saber porque cuando se lo quitaron les supuso mucho sufrimiento, porque realmente se crean la mierda de las clases sociales que el gobierno ha estado inculcándoles o cualquier otro motivo, cada caso es único. En el caso de los Anderson, supongo que tiene mucho que ver con que le quitaron a su primogénito. No estoy seguro de si era deseado o no... Además, el hecho de que acabe de perder a su marido es algo que también le afecta. Ten en cuenta que, si su hijo los encuentra, tendrá que hacer frente a la muerte de su padre... Supongo que quiere ahorrarle ese sufrimiento. – Smythe explicó.

– Pareces un experto en el tema... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en ésto?

– Cuatro años. Mis amigo y yo ingresamos en la Revolución del Árbol con dieciséis años. Quinn y yo estábamos buscando a familiares perdidos y Sam... Bueno, ya has visto que siente algo muy fuerte por un Brown... Eso consiguió que tomáramos una decisión que... Si te soy sincero, creo que habríamos tomado de todos modos... Simplemente nos decidimos antes. – Sebastian no parecía nada incómodo con la conversación. Realmente parecía muy cómodo al lado del mayor.

– Te admiro mucho. – Cooper dijo sinceramente.

– No hay nada que admirar, yo hago lo que creo que debo hacer. – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¿Encontrasteis a vuestras familias? – El Blue preguntó y el otro lo miró confundido. – Quinn y tú.

– Ella sí y ha tenido mucha suerte. Su familia biológica la ha acogido muy bien y pasa mucho tiempo con ellos. Ahora tiene dos madres, tres padres porque sus padres Greens se separaron y su madre volvió a casarse y dos hermanas, una Brown y otra Green.

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo no. Tengo una hermana Blue pero no sé como encontrarla. – Smythe comentó.

– Estoy convencido de que la encontrarás. – Bomer intentó consolarlo.

– Eso espero.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cooper. Nunca había tenido esa cercanía con nadie pero no le resultaba incómoda. Era como si todo tuviera sentido en ese momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, necesitaba no sentirse solo y saber que había otras personas, como Sebastian, que estaban en su misma situación... Bueno, no aliviaba su dolor pero sí le permitía no sentirse tan solo.

– Será mejor que os vayáis a casa. No queremos que nadie sospeche y se está haciendo muy tarde. – El Green miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado media noche. – Si queréis podéis cenar aquí antes de marcharos.

– No... Creo que esa comida será mejor usada en ayudar a Browns, seguro que mis padres pueden llamar a casa y la cocinera nos preparará la cena. – El ojiazul explicó.

– En ese caso... Nos vemos mañana, espero que vengas por aquí... Tu padre lo hará para ver a la evolución de los heridos. – El menor añadió.

– Claro, aquí estaré... Mi familia y yo llevamos años intentando entrar en la Revolución del Árbol porque queremos ayudar, no vamos a desaparecer de aquí tan fácilmente ahora que lo hemos conseguido.


	7. Capítulo 6: Competencia

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste el capítulo... No seais muy duros conmigo, hay que darle algo de drama a la historia, no podía ser tan fácil para Blam, ¿no?

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: LA COMPETENCIA**_

Sam había dormido en el hospital de la Revolución del árbol. No soportaba la idea de estar separado de Blaine por más tiempo del necesario. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva pero se había dado cuenta de algo. El Brown lo recordaba, habían sido dos las veces que había despertado susurrando su nombre. Eso no tenía que significar que sentía lo mismo que él, pero sí significaba que había estado pensando en él todo ese tiempo... Seis años eran muchos, sobre todo cuando dos personas se habían visto una sola vez. Aunque tal vez, al compartir su primer beso, entre ellos se había creado una complicidad especial.

El rubio entró en la habitación del chico que le había robado su corazón y comenzó a trabajar. Cambió el suero y la medicación, miró su temperatura para asegurarse que no había infección tras la operación, tomó la tensión...

Estaba terminando cuando un chico moreno que no conocía entró acompañado de la señora Anderson.

– ¿Cómo está? – El desconocido preguntó mirando al enfermero.

– Ha pasado buena noche y todavía no ha despertado. Es bueno que descanse. – El Green explicó. Sin embargo, el sonido de la conversación había despertado al enfermo.

– ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El ojimiel preguntó confundido.

– He venido con tu madre antes de irnos a trabajar... He estado tan preocupado por ti... No sabía nada, no estabas en las listas de fallecidos ni de heridos.

El chico se agachó para besar los labios del herido pero éste parecía algo confundido con todo lo ocurrido. Sam no pudo evitarlo y salió de allí corriendo. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Blaine tuviera pareja. Eso era algo inesperado para él pero no pensaba rendirse. Él iba a luchar por el amor del Brown, costara lo que costase.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y él se volvió para quedarse frente a Pam. Él la miró con cautela, había algo que no le gustaba de esa situación.

– Él es lo mejor para mi hijo. – La mujer comentó.

– No sé de qué me habla. – El rubio decidió intentar engañar a la otra.

– Sé lo que sientes por mi hijo pero debes ser consciente de que ésto sólo os producirá sufrimiento. En este mundo, vosotros no podéis ser pareja. Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y Nick lo es. Él es un buen chico, su familia no lo pasa tan mal. De hecho, él pudo estudiar y es recepcionista. – La madre de Blaine explicó. En ese mundo, que un Brown pudiera ser recepcionista y trabajar en una oficina era un gran logro. Su labor se reducía a repartir el correo, preparar cafés y recibir llamadas y visitas. Sin embargo, eso era lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar en su clase.

– Yo soy enfermero y soy buena persona. Mis padres son una familia importante dentro de los Greens y conmigo a Blaine jamás le faltaría nada. Sé que él no ha tenido la oportunidad de estudiar pero yo puedo encargarme de todo para que no tenga que trabajar en las minas. – Evans no pensaba rendirse, aun si tenía que enfrentar a la madre de su amado.

– Hay algo que jamás podrás darle, una relación normal. Sois de distinta clase y el que siquiera seáis amigos es ilegal. No voy a permitirte que lo veas, en cuanto se recupere me lo llevaré a casa y no volverás a verlo jamás. – La señora Anderson se volvió y comenzó su camino hacia la habitación de su hijo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Sam decidió hablar.

– No puedes obligarlo a nada y yo no voy a permitir que nada me separe de él. Lo amo y voy a luchar por él y por nuestro futuro...

– No existe un futuro para vosotros que no sea dolor e incluso muerte... ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo? – La mujer preguntó.

– No. Estoy arriesgando la mía para conseguir leyes que me permitan estar con él. La Revolución del Árbol es una realidad y pronto las cosas cambiarán. – El Green explicó.

– ¿Qué pasará con Blaine si mueres? ¿Qué pasara con vosotros si fracasáis?

Pam entró a la habitación sin esperar respuesta a sus preguntas. No las necesitaba, sabía que había explicado su punto y si el otro no lo quería entender, no lo conseguiría con una conversación más larga.

* * *

Nick se agachó para besar los labios de Blaine pero éste parecía algo confundido con todo lo ocurrido. Sam no pudo evitarlo y salió de allí corriendo. El herido lo vio salir antes de volverse hacia su amigo.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Anderson preguntó algo más frío de lo que había planeado.

– ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que me gustas? – Duval lo miró asombrado.

– Sí, claro que me había dado cuenta pero... De eso a besarme hay mucho camino... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – El enfermo lo miró, esperando una explicación.

– No sabes lo que es intentar encontrar a la persona que amas y que la única pista que tengas de él es el nombre de su padre en la lista de fallecidos...

– ¡Qué! – Blaine lo interrumpió, todavía no le habían dicho que su padre estaba muerto.

– No... ¿No lo sabías? – El secretario lo miró confundido.

– No me lo habían dicho...

Anderson comenzó a llorar y su amigo lo abrazó para calmarlo. Sabía que era una mala noticia y que era normal la reacción del joven. Lo que ya no era tan normal era que el herido lo apartara bruscamente. La señora Anderson entró y se quedó mirando la escena atónita.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – El herido preguntó sin moverse.

– Tienes que recuperarte y una mala noticia no ayudaba en nada... – Pam intentó excusarse.

– ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Los dos! – Blaine gritó y los otros dos salieron, tenían que ir a trabajar así que tampoco podían quedarse a intentar consolar al joven.

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que los dos Browns abandonaban la habitación, él corrió para ver como se encontraba Anderson. Lo encontró llorando desconsoladamente y no lo dudó. Se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó, apoyándolo en su pecho y dejando que sus brazos lo sostuvieran. No sabía qué había pasado pero él no pensaba en dejarlo solo.

– Tú tampoco me lo dijiste. – El moreno susurró cuando estuvo más calmado. En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta del motivo del llanto.

– Queríamos que te recuperaras, estás todavía muy débil. – El Green respondió y, sin pensarlo, besó la cabeza del otro. Los dos siguieron en esa postura en silencio.

– Lo del beso... – El ojimiel comenzó pero el otro no le dejó terminar.

– No me debes ninguna explicación.

– Él siente algo por mí pero yo no siento nada por él. – El Brown explicó aunque el otro no lo esperara.

Los dos siguieron en esa postura durante mucho rato pero, lamentablemente, Evans debía ir a trabajar. En el hospital no debían notar su ausencia, por lo que debía cumplir con su horario. Antes de irse, besó la frente de Anderson con todo el amor que pudo mostrar. Era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto con el otro, pero el que no fuera rechazado lo ayudaba a pensar que podría haber perdido la batalla con la madre de ese chico, pero que hacía falta mucho más para que perdiera la guerra. No sabía lo difícil que sería para él librar dos batallas a la vez, la que correspondía a la Revolución del Árbol y la del corazón de Blaine Anderson.


	8. Capítulo 7: Planes de guerra

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Comienza la acción... Siento no haber actualizado ayer... Creo que cambio este fic para actualizar los sábados, si os parece bien...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: PLANES DE GUERRA**_

Todos los miembros de la Revolución del Árbol estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias de la sede de la organización. Era la primera vez que los Bomer acudían a una de esas reuniones. Iban a exponer los nuevos planes para la organización. Muchas de las personas que habían sido ayudadas por ellos habían decidido ser parte de la lucha por la libertad. Muchas personas, la mayoría Browns o Greens asistían para conocer su misión en la batalla.

Sebastian estaba junto a Sam que estaba totalmente deprimido por el chico que había aparecido para intentar competir por Blaine. No se iba a rendir, menos sabiendo que Anderson no sentía nada por el otro, pero temía que todo se complicara. Quinn también estaba allí pero se encontraba junto a su hermana Kitty y sus padres biológicos. Era de los pocos momentos que podía pasar con ellos y no perdía la oportunidad.

Artie, William y Shannon se situaron en el pequeño escenario para dar su discurso. Eran los líderes de la revolución, y ellos habían realizado todo el plan. El menor sólo apoyaba económicamente e intelectualmente el proyecto, se sentía frustrado por estar en una silla de ruedas y deseaba poder hacer algo.

– Ha llegado el momento. Tenemos en nuestras filas al 80% de los Browns entre los 16 y los 40 años y al 95% de los Greens de esa edad. Además contamos con cuatro familias Blue entre nosotros. Lo primero que haremos será infiltrar a varios de vosotros en el entorno de los altos cargos del gobierno para conseguir información. Nadie sabrá quienes están infiltrados ni cuál es la misión de los demás. Queremos evitar que si uno es descubierto, delate al resto. – Beiste explicó y todos los allí presentes se miraron los unos a los otros. Era una misión peligrosa.

– ¿Cómo van a conseguir eso? Ningún Blue nos tomará en serio si no somos de su misma clase. – Un Green preguntó desde la primera fila.

– ¿Todos conocéis las lentillas que ayudan a ver a personas que tienen defectos de visión sin necesidad de que lleven gafas? – William preguntó y hubo un murmullo general. – Existe una variedad de lentillas que cambia el color de ojos. Fueron prohibidas cuando se escribió la Ley de Clases pero hemos conseguido hacer nuevas. Los infiltrados fingirán ser Blues.

– La idea es reunir toda la información que podamos y, cuando la tengamos, aprovechar las debilidades que encontremos para comenzar la guerra. Queremos evitar el mayor número de víctimas en la guerra, porque pronto habrá una guerra. – La Blue concluyo antes de levantar la reunión.

Todos se quedaron expectantes mirando cada movimiento de los tres líderes por lo que decidieron salir porque no hablarían con ningún infiltrado delante del resto. Con esa salida los demás decidieron abandonar también el lugar.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a su apartamento y miró a sus compañeros. Los dos rubios estaban leyendo sus apuntes porque los exámenes se acercaban. Sin embargo, el castaño parecía abatido y cansado.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Quinn preguntó mirándolo mientras él se sentaba en el sofá junto a ellos.

– Sé que no deberías saberlo pero no puedo ocultároslo... Soy uno de los infiltrados. – Smythe vio como sus amigos se sorprendían ante la revelación. – Iré a casa de los Bomer, se supone que seré un sobrino suyo que viene a la ciudad a estudiar.

– Ten cuidado. – La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que ese podía ser el último momento en el que lo viera con vida.

– Lo tendré pero... Si me pasa algo, quiero que estéis atentos. Si descubrís que mi hermana me busca, no le digáis quién soy. Prefiero que siga pensando que estoy en algún lugar... Mis padres no quieren conocerla y no creo que beneficie a nadie ese encuentro. – Sebastian susurró.

– No va a pasar nada. – Evans comentó con seguridad. – Vamos a ganar esta guerra y, cuando todo acabe, los tres vamos a poder ser felices.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la joven. Siempre habían sabido que se jugaban la vida estando en la Revolución del Árbol pero en ese momento lo sentían más que nunca.

* * *

Artie, William y Shannon entraron a la habitación de Blaine. Era el chico ideal para lo que querían hacer. Todos en la sociedad Blue sabían que Beiste tenía un sobrino Blue que se cayó siendo niño y tenía cicatrices por el cuerpo y una de sus piernas quedó tan dañada que seguía cojeando. Sabían que el Brown tendría cojera durante al menos tres meses por culpa de la pierna fracturada por lo que podría aprovechar ese tiempo para investigar a alguien. Y ya habían pensado en quién.

Burt Hummel era un importante congresista. El número tres en la estabilidad Blue, llevaba tantos años en el poder que hacía lo que quería y siempre que quería. Si querían derrotar al gobierno, era tan importante eliminarlo a él como al presidente.

Sólo conocían una de sus debilidades, su hijo Kurt. Un chico extravagante y exigente que seguía buscando al amor de su vida. Ellos aspiraban a convertir a Blaine en ese hombre que le robaría el corazón al Blue.

El herido estaba en su habitación intentando distraerse con un libro que le había llevado Sam. El rubio estaba preocupado por él y no paraba de pensar en alternativas para hacerlo sentir mejor. Además, había elegido el libro con mucho cuidado. Era uno de los libros prohibidos por el gobierno, que narraba la trágica historia de amor entre una Blue y un Brown*... Debía reconocer que no era la misma historia, pero Evans estaba feliz de que el otro lo encontrara interesante.

El moreno levantó la vista para ver a los tres líderes de la Revolución frente a él. Le preocupaba que estuvieran allí, no sabía qué querrían de él. Pero sí sabía que querían algo porque no era normal que los tres visitaran a los heridos.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? – El ojimiel dejó el libro en la mesilla que estaba a su lado e intentó incorporarse un poco aunque le causaba algo de dolor.

– Querríamos hablar contigo sobre tu implicación en la Revolución del Árbol... ¿Estarías dispuesto en participar activamente? – El Green cuestionó mientras los tres se acercaban a la cama. Anderson los observó con algo de precaución, no sabía exactamente qué le estaban pidiendo.

– Depende de lo que tenga que hacer. – Blaine respondió con total sinceridad.

– Tendrás que seducir a un chico para sacarle toda la información que puedas sobre su padre. – La mujer explicó.

– ¿A quién? – El Brown no se podía imaginar a quién tendría que espiar, no había muchos de su clase que pudieran detener el cambio. En ese momento le hablaron de Kurt Hummel y las lentillas de colores.

– Así que... ¿Arriesgaré mi vida y le haré daño a un joven inocente? – Anderson cuestionó y todos quedaron en silencio. Era un resumen acertado.

– ¿No lo harás? – Abrams parecía realmente decepcionado.

– Tengo condiciones. – Blaine expuso.

– Te escuchamos. – Schuester lo animó a hablar.

– Quiero que si a mí me pasa algo, mi madre y mi hermano no tengan problemas. Quiero que la deuda de mi familia no haga que mi madre tenga que trabajar más de lo que ya lo hace y quiero que Ryder pueda estudiar algo. – El Brown comentó.

– Yo me encargaré de saldar ya mismo tu deuda. – El Blue aseguró.

– También quiero que alguien los cuide... A ellos y a Sam. – El herido miró a los otros tres. – Quiero asegurarme de que alguien velará por su seguridad y su felicidad.

– Señor Anderson... Creo que tenemos un trato. – Beiste dijo mientras tendía la mano para que el otro la tomara.

– Tenemos un trato.

* * *

_* Para que sepáis de que hablo, me imagino que está leyendo una versión de Romeo y Julieta en la que ella es Blue y él Brown._


	9. Capítulo 8: Sentirse solo

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Espero que os guste... Muy poquita gente lee esta historia... Espero que no sea porque ha perdido interés... Veré si puedo ajustarla para hacerla algo más corta...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: SENTIRSE SOLO**_

Sam entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba Blaine. Iba a realizarle las curas de las heridas con una sonrisa. Cada segundo que pasaba con el Brown era un auténtico placer para él. No podía negarse a sí mismo que sabía que el otro también sentía algo por él. Lo notaba en las miradas, en las sonrisas, en las caricias tímidas y suaves que se dedicaban... Era algo increíble, sólo se conocían desde hacía unos días pero su conexión era increíble.

Cuando vio al moreno, se sintió como si todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido. Estaba preocupado porque Sebastian estaba a punto de infiltrarse entre los Blues, algo muy peligroso. Temía que le ocurriera algo a su mejor amigo.

El rubio sonrió con cariño mientras se acercaba para comprobar el estado del joven que le había robado el corazón. El enfermo le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, había algo diferente al resto de días. Parecía aun más preocupado que antes, sus ojos color miel habían perdido el poco brillo que tenían.

– ¿Todo bien? – El más alto preguntó.

– Sí, es sólo que... – Anderson no sabía como explicarlo.

– ¿Qué? – El enfermero intentó convencerlo de que le contara lo sucedido.

– Voy a ser uno de los infiltrados para la Revolución del Árbol. Estoy algo nervioso.

Evans lo miró durante unos segundos notando como si le faltara el aire, eso no podía ser. Su amigo debía estar mintiéndole. No podía imaginarse que al otro le pudiera ocurrir algo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Sam lo miró preocupado.

– Creen que puedo conseguir información sobre los Hummel. – Blaine agarró su mano con dulzura. – Todo saldrá bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

– Estás loco si crees que no me voy a preocupar por ti. – El rubio dijo y los dos sonrieron por todas las implicaciones que tenía lo que acababa de decir.

– Yo también me preocupo por ti pero necesito hacer esto. Es por el bien de todos, el mío, el de mi familia... El tuyo...

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos sin decir nada más. El amor que se tenían era inmenso y una "guerra" no lo iba a romper.

* * *

Sam entró de muy mal humor al despacho de Schuester y encontró al mayor sentado en frente a la mesa revisando unos papeles.

Una cosa era tener que aceptar que Sebastian se infiltrara. Ellos llevaban años preparándose para ese momento, habían estado perfeccionando sus técnicas para mentir y manipular, para descubrir cuando intentaban mentirles, para saber lo que debían hacer.

Pero Blaine no. Blaine era una persona que necesitaba ser protegida. Había sufrido demasiado y merecía algo de tranquilidad. Lo que merecía era encontrar un lugar en el que vivir junto a su madre y hermano, intentar sanar sus heridas físicas y psicológicas entre los brazos de las personas que lo amaban, incluido él.

Iba a luchar por él, iba a intentar que le libraran de esa misión. Había algo que le dolía aun más que pensar en el riesgo que supondría eso... Le dolía pensar que serían otras manos las que acariciarían la piel de moreno, otros labios los que lo besarían, otros brazos los que los sostendrían, otra persona el que lo poseyera...

Sí, Sam Evans estaba celoso. Sabía lo suficiente de Kurt Hummel para saber que era una amenaza real. Decían que era un hombre atractivo, aunque el rubio nunca le había visto el encanto, y su personalidad era fuerte y única.

– ¿Por qué Blaine? Es una de las misiones más complicadas y él es novato. – El joven preguntó mientras miraba al líder de la Revolución.

– Tiene un problema en la pierna y no va a poder moverla en un tiempo...

– ¡Precisamente por eso! Necesita descansar, necesita cuidados. – Sam dijo casi suplicando.

– Blaine no va a poder trabajar, su familia ya ha perdido el sueldo de su padre y tienen una gran deuda por el tratamiento de su hermana. Le cancelamos la deuda y le aseguramos el futuro de Ryder, permitiéndole que pueda estudiar... Además, le garantizamos que cuidaríamos de su familia si le pasaba algo... A su familia y a ti. Es un pacto que beneficia a todos. – Will comentó con tranquilidad.

– No quiero que le pase nada... – El rubio estaba a punto de llorar y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

– No puedo garantizarte que todo saldrá bien, pero sí puedo garantizarte que no vais a estar juntos si no hacemos algo. Vuestro amor, a día de hoy, es ilegal y si os descubrieran estaríais condenados. Él quiere luchar para conseguir ser feliz en vez de sentarse a esperar que alguien solucione el mundo por él. Creo que eso garantiza que realmente merece tu amor... ¿No crees?

Evans lo miró con dolor. Sabía que lo que decía tenía mucho sentido pero seguía sin entender por qué tenía que arriesgarse la persona a la que amaba. Se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Will se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro.

– Blaine no es tan débil como crees y sé que lo hará muy bien. Si le he asignado esa misión es porque creo que lo hará bien. No pondría a alguien en excesivo riesgo. He investigado la vida de Anderson y es un luchador. Él podría haber estudiado y ser alguien de éxito pero sacrificó todo por intentar salvar a su hermana. Sé que dará todo porque esta misión tenga éxito.

* * *

Sebastian estaba realmente nervioso. Esa tarde era su presentación ante los Blues y estaba mirándose en el espejo de su habitación para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar. Sus lentillas habían conseguido que sus ojos tuvieran un color azul intenso. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que era "artificial". Cooper se acercó a él por la espalda y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

– Todo saldrá bien. – El mayor comentó intentando reconfortar al otro.

– Eso espero, no quiero ni pensar en la alternativa. – El Green sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la posible condena que sufriría si lo descubrían.

Salió de la habitación y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. El objetivo era que se acercara a los Crawford. Su hijo Adam era "la llave" para entrar a un grupo de personas con gran poder e intentar entrar en política. No debía seducirlo ya que no era tan ingenuo como Kurt Hummel pero sí debía convertirse en su amigo.

El lugar tenía un ambiente elegante y la música sonaba en un volumen realmente alto. Smythe jamás había estado en un lugar así. Los Greens también tenían lugares a los que ir a tomar copas, pero no de ese estilo.

Localizaron a su objetivo junto al resto de sus amigos jugando a las cartas en una mesa. Cooper se ajustó su corbata y su postura para ser el perfecto Blue. En ese momento, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que existían dos Cooper Bomer, el que luchaba por unos ideales y el que convivía con personas con ideales muy diferentes a los suyos.

– Una cara nueva por aquí. – Comentó el rubio observando al Green. – ¿Es la primera vez que nos vemos?

– Sí, soy Sebastian. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. – El castaño le estrechó la mano.

– ¿Os unís a nosotros? – Crowford ofreció.

* * *

Sebastian y Cooper llegaron a la casa del segundo después de una noche realmente productiva. Adam había caído en la trampa y había empezado una relación cordial con el Green. El menor se quedó mirando a su amigo, consciente de que era muy tarde para acudir a casa de los Bomer.

– Gracias por ayudarme y acogerme. Nunca pensé en tener estas facilidades para hacer mi misión... Además de que soy consciente de que supone un riesgo para vosotros... – Smythe empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a la Revolución. Esto tiene que cambiar... – El mayor se sentó a su lado y le dio un botellín de cerveza. Ambos brindaron y bebieron un poco para celebrar que pronto la libertad se instauraría... Sólo esperaban poder ser testigos del nuevo mundo que estaban construyendo.

El resto de la noche estuvieron charlando relajadamente. Todo había salido bien y no tenían de qué preocuparse hasta que volvieran a reunirse con Crawford y sus amigos.


	10. Capítulo 9: El amor no se puede contener

**N/A:** Gracias por leer... Capítulo muy Blam...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: EL AMOR NO SE PUEDE CONTENER**_

Después de cuatro semanas de recuperación, en las que había conseguido mejorar algo la movilidad de su pierna, había llegado el momento de empezar su vida como Blue. Todavía tenía dolor y una notable cojera, pero podía apoyar la pierna y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero antes de eso, quería despedirse de las personas que amaba. Por eso estaban su madre, Ryder, Nick, Puck, Finn y Mike con él. Sus amigos habían pasado a formar parte de la Revolución del Árbol también ya que compartían sus ideales y sentían que había llegado el momento de participar activamente en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor.

– ¿Por qué tú? – Pam sollozó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

– Mamá, quiero ayudar... Quiero que Ryder y tú tengáis un futuro mejor. – El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Es peligroso. – Ella dejó de contener el llanto y comenzó a llorar desesperada. Había perdido a su hija y a su marido. No quería perder a uno de sus hijos también.

– Estaré bien. – Susurró él en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

– No lo estarás. – Nick intervino. – Deja de fingir que lo que vas a hacer no es peligroso. Si te descubren, te matarán.

El ojimiel decidió acercarse para abrazarlo pero Duval lo besó en los labios. Ese beso era muy diferente al que se habían dado en el hospital de la organización. Era desesperado y ansioso, lleno de dolor y preocupación. Esa vez Anderson no se separó, dejó que su amigo lo besara porque, tal vez, esa sería la última vez que se verían y no quería discutir con él en ese momento.

Después de eso se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él, su madre y Sam eran lo que más extrañaría en su misión. El joven estaba tranquilo porque pronto vería a su hermano. Tenía la intención de formar parte de la Revolución del Árbol y seguir los pasos del mayor.

– Cuídate mucho y estudia. Es importante que te formes para conseguir ser alguien importante. – Blaine pidió.

– No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. Preocúpate por ti, necesitarás tener mucho cuidado. – El menor respondió.

Después se despidió de Finn, Puck y Mike, pidiéndoles que se encargaran de cuidar a su familia.

* * *

Quinn se levantó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Sin Sebastian en el apartamento y con Sam deprimido porque llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su amado, ella era la única que podía atender a quien estuviera llamando.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando abrió y se encontró a Blaine, con gafas de sol para ocultar el color de sus ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa. El lugar era una zona residencial Green y no estaría bien visto que un Brown estuviera allí. El único lugar donde podían estar, a parte de los barrios donde vivían y trabajaban, era en la zona Blue, ya que muchos trabajaban como sirvientes para ellos.

– ¿Está Sam? – El moreno preguntó tímido.

– Sí, pasa. Iré a avisarle. – La rubia sonrió y lo dejó entrar. El ojimiel se sentó antes de que ella se perdiera por el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios.

Pocos segundos después, Evans aparecía en el salón y miraba al recién llegado entre sorprendido y encantado. El Brown se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – El ojiverde lo abrazó. – ¿No comenzabas hoy tu misión?

– Sí, tengo que estar esta noche en casa de Beiste. Esperamos cenar junto a algunos de los políticos más importantes para que me conozcan. – Blaine informó.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta de qué haces aquí. – Los dos se sentaron juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos con intensidad.

– Vengo a despedirme. Mientras sea Blue no podré verte y... Bueno, hay algo que deseo hacer antes de empezar mi misión. – Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Sam preguntó intrigado.

– Quiero que tú y yo demos rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Voy a tener que fingir una relación con Hummel y eso tendrá muchas consecuencias. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, con la persona que me ha robado el corazón. – El más bajo juntó su frente con la del otro mientras lo miraba a los ojos intensamente.

– ¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez? – El Green preguntó sorprendido. No sabía hasta que punto sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

– Sí.

Con esa única palabra, Anderson se dispuso a capturar los labios del rubio entre los suyos. Evans rápidamente respondió a ese beso. Al principio era dulce pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más pasional. Se separaron por la necesidad de respirar y el rubio decidió interrumpir la escena.

– Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación. No me gustaría que Quinn nos encuentre en alguna posición comprometida. – El ojiverde susurró antes de levantarse y tender la mano para ayudar al otro a que se levantara.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación sin decir una palabra. En ese momento estaban nerviosos y no había nada que pudieran decir para calmar la situación. Los dos iban a entregarse a otra persona por primera vez en sus vidas y era normal lo que sentían. Las manos de Blaine temblaban mientras las levantaba para ponerlas en las mejillas del otro. Bajó un poco las manos para que el otro se agachara y así poder besarlo sin necesidad de ponerse totalmente de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Se quitaron los zapatos para tumbarse en su cama, Sam encima del otro, sin separarse ni un milímetro.

Se tomaron su tiempo para memorizar cada rincón de la boca del otro, dulce y sensualmente. Las manos del moreno seguían en la mejilla del otro mientras el rubio sostenía su peso con una de ella mientras que con la otra sujetaba suavemente la cadera de su amante.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar mientras intentaban no separar sus cuerpos. Al final fue imposible y se apartaron un poco para quitarse la ropa. Seguían besándose mientras retiraban las camisetas del otro para descubrir el pecho de la persona con la que tanto habían soñado.

Después de la camiseta, retiraron los pantalones y la ropa interior. De esa manera quedaron totalmente desnudos y dispuestos a que el otro hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera. Antes de lanzar su pantalón al suelo, el ojimiel sacó la botella de lubricante y varios preservativos. El Green lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que el otro llegara a su casa tan preparado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le encantara.

El ojiverde cogió el lubricante y aplicó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos antes de introducir uno de ellos en el interior de su amante. El Brown protestó un poco por la incomodidad de la intrusión pero pronto se acostumbró a eso. Evans era cuidadoso y dulce mientras lo preparaba entre besos. Al primer dedo se unieron un segundo y un tercero y, de vez en cuando, la lengua.

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban en esa situación por lo que Sam estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones del otro. No quería hacerle daño, quería que disfrutara tanto como él.

Cuando los dos pensaron que Blaine estaba preparado, Sam se puso el preservativo y una gran cantidad de lubricante antes de entrar en su pareja. El rubio lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras notaba como iba tensándose por culpa del dolor.

– Te amo. – El ojiverde fue incapaz de frenar esas palabras mientras esperaba a que el moreno se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él. No quería que su primer "te amo" fuera dicho en esas circunstancias, pero era tarde para retirarlo.

– Yo... También te amo. – El Brown intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Un nuevo beso precedió al primer movimiento del Green. Era lento y suave, buscando que el otro se acostumbrara y no sintiera demasiado dolor. Sabía que era inevitable que le hiciera daño, pero sabía que en sus manos estaba que sintiera menos.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así, sintiéndose más unidos de lo que nunca habían estado. Se olvidaron incluso de la hora de comer, no necesitaban nada más que el cuerpo del otro para alimentar su alma.

* * *

– Me tengo que ir. – Blaine susurró mientras estaba entre los brazos de Sam. Los dos seguían desnudos tumbados en la cama después de más de seis horas juntos. Seis horas en las que habían conocido el cuerpo del otro y en las que se habían dado placer mutuamente de diversas maneras distintas. Se habían asegurado que todas las posibles primeras veces del moreno habrían sido con él para que Kurt no le "robara" ninguna.

– ¡Quédate! Dile a Will que no irás a tu misión y quédate en mi cama. – El rubio suplicó acariciando su hombro con suavidad.

– Quiero ir. Quiero que tú y yo podamos vivir nuestra historia de amor. Quiero que mi hermano pueda estudiar y tener una buena vida... Y no quiero esperar a que los demás lo consigan por mí.

Los dos se vistieron en silencio y el Green lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se dieron tres besos largos e intensos antes de que el ojimiel se marchara definitivamente. Evans comenzó a llorar, consciente de que ese día podría ser la última vez que vería al amor de su vida.


	11. Capítulo 10: La pasión

**N/A:** Gracias por leer... Nada de Blam y mucho de Coopbastian... Para compensar el capítulo anterior...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: LA PASIÓN**_

Blaine entraba por primera vez a la casa de Beiste. Nunca había visto un sitio tan lujoso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores alegres, los techos eran altos y los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del atardecer. Eso daba una sensación de calidez hermosa. Los muebles eran claros, de madera maciza.

Caminaron hacia el gran salón, donde tendría lugar la cena. El lugar ya estaba preparado para recibir los veinticinco invitados que habría en la noche. La vajilla era de lo mejor que había en el mercado, incluso tenía un baño de oro en el borde. Las copas eran de cristal y de diseño exclusivo. El mantel color crema tenía bordadas a mano unas flores rosas y detalles en hilo de oro. El moreno pensó que uno sólo de esos objetos costaba más que todo su apartamento.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina, vio a un montón de Browns trabajando a toda velocidad para tener todo listo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón porque él podría haber sido uno de ellos.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta la última planta de las tres que tenía la mansión. En ella había dos enormes habitaciones, más grandes incluso que el apartamento en el que vivían sus padres y sus tres hermanos.

– Ésta es la tuya. – Shannon indicó señalando una de las dos. Estaba decorada en tonos azules y blancos, realmente parecía el cielo. – Puedes descansar un rato. Tienes hora y media hasta que vengan los invitados.

– Gracias.

* * *

– Buenas noches. – Burt saludó a la anfitriona nada más llegar y luego se quedó mirando a Blaine.

– Buenas noches. Él es mi sobrino Blaine. – Shannon comentó tranquilamente.

– Encantado de conocerte. – Los dos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

– Él es Burt Hummel y el chico que lo acompaña es Kurt Hummel, su hijo.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos. El moreno recordaba perfectamente su misión y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mientras le daba la mano.

– Es un auténtico placer. – El Brown dijo en apenas un susurro.

El castaño se quedó totalmente embriagado por la belleza y la elegancia de Anderson... O Beiste, como él lo conocía. Sus ojos estaban muy azules por las lentillas y resaltaban por su intensidad. Su sonrisa era capaz de enamorar y sus brazos... El recién llegado sabía que era una persona por la que perder la cabeza. Porque era muy difícil encontrar hombres así.

* * *

Kurt reía de uno de los comentarios divertidos que acababa de hacer Blaine. No sabían en qué momento habían quedado solos, aunque no le extrañaba. Elliot, Marley y Jesse estaban demasiado metidos en una de sus eternas conversaciones de política que a él no le interesaba y ellos cinco eran los únicos jóvenes invitados a esa cena. Por eso le encantaba tener al moreno ahí, era una oportunidad para no tener que escuchar conversaciones sobre temas que no le interesaban.

– ¿Tienes planes para mañana? – Las palabras del Blue salieron solas de su boca, casi sin que él las pensara o las deseara pronunciar. Tardó poco en arrepentirse de haber sido tan directo, pero ya no podía retractarse.

– Salir contigo. – Anderson respondió sin ninguna vergüenza.

– Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo. – Hummel susurró mientras se acercaba a él.

– ¿Te gusta que sea así? – Blaine preguntó inocentemente.

– Me encanta.

Kurt miró a los lados para asegurarse de que su padre no lo miraba. No es que fuera a desaprobar lo que fuera a pasar pero no quería que lo viera porque quería que ese momento fuera para ellos. Como estaba seguro de que nadie les prestaba atención, besó los labios del moreno con dulzura y suavidad.

Ese beso era muy distinto a los que se había dado con Sam, aunque tampoco habían sido muchos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los labios del rubio hizo que deseara profundizarlo. El castaño estaba encantado de notar el ansia y deseo del otro, aunque desconocía que no era por él.

– ¿Te paso a buscar a las tres?

* * *

Sebastian y Cooper estaban celebrando el avance del primero en su misión. Había conseguido que Adam Crawford confiara más en él. Todavía no eran íntimos amigos como era el objetivo, pero había conseguido que lo invitara a una fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos. Ese era un gran logro puesto que sólo había habido unos quince invitados y ellos dos habían sido parte de la celebración.

Los dos habían bebido algo durante la fiesta y estaban algo desinhibidos. El vino de la cena, el champán y los Gin-Tonic de después habían conseguido que perdieran algo las formas. Por eso el castaño decidió ir a casa de Cooper en vez de a la mansión Bomer. No quería que los mayores lo vieran en ese estado, ni quería despertarlos.

Los dos jóvenes habían congeniado de una manera especial. Esas semanas habían compartido mucho tiempo y se conocían bastante más. Poco a poco había empezado a surgir una atracción entre ellos aunque no habían hecho nada para mostrarlo. No querían que el otro se enterara.

Por un lado, Cooper admiraba la fortaleza y la seguridad del Green. Había visto como lo apartaban de las personas que amaba y seguía sin mostrar debilidad. Era como si nada pudiera dañarlo, como si fuera invencible. Sabía que eso no podía ser así, que tenía que haber algo más, algo oculto en el corazón del joven y que por algún motivo escondía.

Por otro lado, Sebastian veía en el mayor alguien a quien admirar. Lo tenía todo y aún así lo arriesgaba para luchar por una sociedad más justa para los demás. No podía creer que hubiera gente con tan buen corazón, era algo que la vida le había enseñado que no existía.

El alcohol de sus venas les impidió pensar con claridad, haciendo que el menor juntara sus labios con los del Blue en un beso desesperado. La atracción que había entre ellos era inmensa pero habían conseguido contenerla hasta ese momento. Los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, no eran vírgenes y por lo tanto no tenían miedo a lo que podría pasar entre ellos. La ropa fue cayendo al suelo mientras Sebastian pasaba a besar el cuello de Cooper y sus manos agarraban directamente el redondeado trasero. ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando poder probar esa piel!

El ojiazul lo arrastró hasta su habitación y por el camino dejaron más ropa. Para cuando llegaron a la cama, apenas les quedaban puestos los calzoncillos. Se dejaron caer sobe el colchón, deseando que esa noche fuera eterna. Las manos de ambos buscaban en el cuerpo ajeno nuevas sensaciones mientras descubrían nuevas partes del otro.

Smythe terminó de desnudar al otro y su mirada se dirigió al miembro de su amante, que estaba totalmente excitado en ese momento. Se abalanzó a sus labios y mientras lo besaba comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano. La temperatura aumentó notablemente mientras el mayor se estiraba para alcanzar el bote de lubricante y los preservativos.

Sebastian se dispuso a preparar con sus dedos al otro. Quería que Cooper fuera el pasivo, era lo que más deseaba y no iba a permitir otra cosa. El mayor no protestó, por lo que decidió continuar. Se puso el preservativo y bastante lubricante antes de entrar en su amante.

La conexión que ambos sintieron fue increíble. Jamás pensaron que pudieran sentirse así. Tenían miedo de que esos sentimientos crecieran demasiado y que llegara un momento en el que pudieran ponerle la etiqueta de amor. No querían que eso ocurriera porque sólo podría significar una cosa, sufrir.


	12. Capítulo 11: Empezar una relación

**N/A:** Gracias por leer... Este capítulo se lo dedico a una personita muy especial... La única que comenta esta historia... Además, sé que le encantará.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: EMPEZAR UNA RELACIÓN**_

Sebastian miró a Cooper con miedo. Él estaba acostumbrado a sentirse atraído por otros hombres o incluso a sentir deseo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de necesidad que sentía hacia el mayor. Sabía lo que significaban esos sentimientos y eso le asustaba. No quería pensar en la palabra amor, era imposible, al menos para él. Siempre había pensado en la lucha, en la guerra y en la libertad. Eso no era compatible con tener una relación, le ocupaba gran parte del tiempo y sólo podría acabar haciéndolo sufrir. Sam era un claro ejemplo de eso. El día anterior lo había visto cuando fue al hospital a acompañar a Adam, que iba a visitar a su abuela. Pudo escaparse un poco para hablar con su mejor amigo y pudo percibir la tristeza que tenía por toda la situación. La relación entre Blaine y Kurt era pública y habían acudido a varios lugares juntos, donde se les había visto muy sonrientes y cariñosos. Eso dañaba al rubio, que sentía muchos celos porque quería ser él quien pasara tanto tiempo con Anderson. A pesar de que sabía que el Brown lo amaba, no podía evitar pensar en lo que esos dos hacían en la intimidad.

Tal vez su misión no era tan dañina para una relación ya que él no tenía que seducir a nadie, pero también había riesgos. Si lo descubrían, podría ser peligroso para Cooper y su familia y, si descubrían lo que realmente había entre ellos, podría ser su condena a muerte. Se suponía que eran primos, por lo que nadie vería bien una relación entre ellos. Por eso tenía que evitar cualquier tentación, aunque cada día le resultaba más difícil. Pero si tenían algo y los descubrían, estaban perdidos.

El mayor era perfecto para él, divertido, alegre, decidido y un luchador. Alguien al que admirar y con el que podría pasar buenos ratos. Una persona que luchaba para intentar hacer del mundo algo mejor a pesar de que su vida era fácil. Alguien con quien se veía formando una familia en un futuro, se veía a sí mismo en una gran casa con varios niños jugando en los columpios mientras su marido y él toman el sol en la piscina. Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de visiones, nunca había sido demasiado romántico... Pero todo había cambiado en su vida desde que conoció al otro.

El ojiazul se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía con cariño. Los dos estaban en la casa del primero hablando, disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad, algo escaso en su vida desde que todo empezó. A pesar de todo, les gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, intentando ser ellos mismos y no las personas que constantemente tenían que fingir ser. Querían conocerse de verdad, sin máscaras, sin fingir nada.

Bomer sirvió dos copas de vino mientras lo miraba de esa manera tan especial, como siempre desde poco después de conocerlo. Nadie jamás había mirado a Smythe de esa manera, ni siquiera Sam cuando le había dado su primer beso. Aun recordaba lo incómoda que había sido esa situación a pesar del cariño que había entre su mejor amigo y él. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido así con el abogado. Era su complemento ideal, su mejor opción.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Cooper le preguntó totalmente intrigado por la expresión de concentración del otro. Parecía que tenía una lucha interna y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

– En nosotros... – Sebastian susurró y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se sonrojó y rápidamente intentó buscar una excusa pero no encontraba nada que justificara ese hecho.

– ¿Y qué es lo que estabas pensando exactamente? – El mayor se acercó aun más hasta quedar realmente cerca del otro. Sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta pero quería escucharla. Quería que el otro confesara sus sentimientos.

– En todas las cosas que me impiden pedirte que seas mi novio. – El joven comentó sin ningún pudor. Había llegado el momento de ser sincero y no tenía miedo a eso. Temía las consecuencias de lo que veía inevitable.

– Yo creo que son más las cosas que te obligan a que me lo pidas. – El Blue sonrió ampliamente, a la espera de que el otro le hiciera caso y se lanzara.

– No quiero que suframos... No sería justo para ninguno de los dos que empecemos una relación que ambos sabemos que no va a llegar a ninguna parte porque nuestras vidas no nos pertenecen. En cualquier momento nuestras misiones en La Revolución pueden cambiar y pueden llevar a separarnos... Sam lo está pasando muy mal y... – Bomer no le dejó continuar porque juntó sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Él también había empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte por el otro y quería ser feliz, darse una oportunidad.

– Sólo tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación al resto del mundo. Se supone que somos primos pero, lo que ocurra dentro de estas paredes, será sólo tuyo y mío... Nadie tiene que saberlo... Y si en algún momento nos pasa como a Blaine y Sam... No importa que estemos juntos o no, vamos a sufrir la separación... Al menos deberíamos disfrutar mientras estemos juntos. – El abogado propuso.

– Cooper... – El Green susurró antes de recibir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos de nuevo.

– Vamos a ser felices, vamos a encontrar a tu hermana y a mis padres y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra libertad juntos, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo necesito que digas que sientes algo por mí y que estás dispuesto a luchar por nuestra relación. – Bomer pidió y Smythe lo miró a los ojos. Al menos, Sebastian podía seguir disfrutando del hermoso color de los ojos del otro, esa perfecta combinación de gris y azul que le volvía loco. Sabía que al mayor le gustaban los suyos porque veía una ligera sombra de tristeza cuando lo miraba. Sabía que le debía frustrar que no podía verlo a él por culpa de las lentillas pero no podía quitárselas en ningún lugar salvo la privacidad de su habitación por temor a que alguien lo descubriera, una visita inesperada, un criado descontento... Había muchos riesgos y eran muy pocas las posibilidades de éxito de la misión... Pero aun así, merecía la pena cada segundo.

– Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, intentarás mantenerte a salvo... Incluso si eso supone arriesgar mi vida. – El menor agarró con dulzura las manos del otro.

– Te lo prometeré si tú me lo prometes. – Cooper no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

– Te lo prometo. – El Green no lo dudó ni un segundo.

– Yo también te lo prometo. – El Blue respondió.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con pasión, sabiendo que eso era el comienzo de algo. No les importaba nada en el mundo que no fuera ellos y su amor. Sabían que vendrían muchos problemas pero ya los enfrentarían cuando surgieran. Bomer no iba a dejar que el otro se volviera a alejar, no cuando por fin había conseguido sentirse suyo. Sabía que era un riesgo añadido a la misión, pero también sabía que no podía aguantar sin estar con Smythe. El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar y él no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Sólo le necesitaba a él para ser feliz y esperaba que nunca tuviera que imaginarse una vida sin él, porque sólo de pensarlo le rompía el corazón.


	13. Capítulo 12: La fiesta

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: LA FIESTA**_

Blaine se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Kurt le había invitado a una fiesta Blue y él estaba alucinado por la cantidad de dinero que se gastaba ahí. No podía evitar pensar en cuantas familias Brown podrían comer durante una semana con el dinero que se estaban gastando en una sola noche.

– ¿Estás bien? Te noto pensativo. – Kurt agarró la solapa de la chaqueta del traje del moreno suavemente, pretendiendo ser cariñoso.

– Estoy bien... Sólo algo cansado, he tenido un día largo. – El ojimiel sonrió para tranquilizar a su novio. Odiaba mentirle, odiaba tener que utilizarlo de esa manera pero era su misión.

– No tenemos que quedarnos mucho si no quieres. – El castaño propuso antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Claro que no! Estabas deseando que llegara esta fiesta y ahora no voy a estropeártela porque esté cansado. Sólo necesito una copa. – El más bajo comentó.

– ¡Kurt! – Adam se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su amigo. Los dos se conocían desde muy pequeños. El señor Hummel y el señor Crawford eran dos importantes políticos desde hacía muchos años y sus hijos prácticamente habían crecido juntos. – Hola Blaine.

– Hola. – Los dos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, no era la primera vez que coincidían pero no tenían mucha complicidad todavía.

– Quiero presentaros a mi nuevo amigo. Es primo de Cooper... ¡Te imaginas! Está casi tan loco como él pero es muy divertido... – El rubio explicó.

– Para Adam cualquiera que sonría un poco más que los demás está loco... No has conocido a Cooper pero no está loco, te lo garantizo. – Kurt aclaró ante la mirada atónita de su novio.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, Blaine intentando poner toda la tranquilidad posible. Conocía a Bomer pero los otros no lo sabían y no lo debían saber. Tenía que parecer que era la primera vez que se encontraban y él esperaba poder llegar a cumplir con el objetivo. Y esperaba que el otro no lo delatara.

– Cooper, Sebastian, os quiero presentar a Blaine, el novio de Kurt... Seb... ¿Conocías a Kurt? – Adam dijo educadamente.

– No tenía el placer. – Smythe confesó mientras estrechaba la mano de los allí presentes. Sonreía tranquilamente sin mostrar que realmente conocía a uno de ellos. Bomer también se mostró como si no los conociera, lo importante en esos momentos era que nadie los descubriera, corrían el riesgo de caer los tres y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

– Voy a por unas copas para Blaine y para mí... ¿Alguien más quiere? – Hummel dijo con una sonrisa después de que acabaran las presentaciones, no olvidaba que su pareja estaba cansado y necesitaba una copa para animarse un poco.

– Te acompaño, yo también quiero algo pero no creo que puedas con todo... ¿Vosotros? – Adam preguntó mirando a los otros, que negaron con la cabeza.

– ¿Tú también estás... ya sabes? – Sebastian se acercó mucho al Brown y le preguntó en cuanto los tres se quedaron solos. Un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en todo lo que debía estar sufriendo Sam.

– Sí... Yo tampoco sabía que tú estabas... – A pesar de todo, no iban a decir nada que les comprometiera por si alguien los escuchaba, a pesar de que estaban hablando tan bajo que hasta a Cooper le costaba seguir la conversación desde una distancia de apenas medio metro. – ¿Cómo está Sam? ¿Sabes algo de él?

– No he podido verlo desde que empezó todo... ¿Tú sabes algo más? – El castaño miró al otro con verdadera preocupación. El más bajo negó con la cabeza poniendo una sonrisa triste en sus labios... De verdad que esperaba que Evans estuviera bien, no podría soportar que le pasara algo.

– ¡Menos mal que llegáis! – Cooper exclamó al ver a Adam y Kurt, más para que su novio y su amigo dejaran ese tema de conversación que por otra cosa. – Estos dos son realmente aburridos cuando se ponen a hablar de deportes.

– ¡Oh, sí! Blaine y mi padre pasan horas hablando de Baseball... – El castaño aclaró.

– Baloncesto... Tu padre y yo hablamos de baloncesto. – El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero la sonrisa de sus labios "traicionaba" su intención de parecer enfadado.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Hummel preguntó mientras le daba la copa que le había pedido.

– ¿En serio ha preguntado eso? – Smythe preguntó, dispuesto a seguir con la mentira de que a él le gustaban los deportes, algo que realmente aborrecía pero más le valía ponerse al día cuanto antes para que nadie descubriera su mentira.

– Kurt lo más cerca que ha estado de los deportes fue cuando fue Cheerio en el instituto. – Crawford explicó y todos rieron. Blaine no entendía la broma porque no sabía lo que era un Cheerio.

– Se debía ver muy sexy con ese uniforme tan apretado. – Sebastian había percibido la inseguridad de Blaine sobre ese tema y dedujo el motivo, por lo que intentó ayudarlo desviando el tema.

– ¡Es mi novio! Así que mantén tu sucia mente lejos de él. – El moreno aprovechó la ayuda de su amigo para mostrar "sus celos" mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de su novio para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Kurt sonrió complacido.

Después de un rato, Adam se marchó con otros amigos y Hummel y Anderson se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Cooper y Sebastian los miraban desde lejos, viendo como se acariciaban, besaban y mostraban "su amor" sin ningún tipo de pudor. El Green bebió un poco de su copa y suspiró.

– Que injusto es todo... ¿No crees? Blaine no lo ama pero tienen permitido hacer cosas de novios mientras que tú y yo nos amamos pero tenemos que ocultarlo.

– Seb... Por eso precisamente estamos luchando. Queremos que la persona que baile de esa manera con Blaine sea Sam, queremos que tú y yo podamos hacer lo mismo... Tenemos que ganar, necesitamos hacerlo por todos los corazones que serían felices gracias a eso, por todas las personas que mejorarían su vida... Tenemos que ganar. – Bomer dijo firmemente, estaba convencido de cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

Kurt estaba encantado con la compañía de Blaine. Llevaban horas bailando juntos en el centro de la pista y no tenían intención de parar. A veces estaban solos y otras les acompañaban amigos del Blue pero siempre estaban los dos juntos.

– Hola Kurt. – Una chica se acercó a ellos. Su melena castaña se movía con gracia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– ¡Marley! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Hummel quiso saber.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Ella preguntó con dulzura.

– Tengo que hacer unas cosas con Adam pero no quiero que Blaine se quede solo... ¿Podrías quedarte con él hasta que yo vuelva? – El ojiazul tenía que hablar con su amigo sobre unas cosas familiares y quería que su novio se mantuviera al margen.

– Claro que puedo... Si él también quiere, claro está. – La chica sonrió.

– Me encantará conocerla mejor. – El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Marley y Blaine llevaban varios minutos en la pista de baile aunque apenas bailaban. Estaban divirtiéndose y conociéndose mejor, charlando sobre muchos temas. El moreno creía que había conocido a alguien muy diferente a lo que pensaba encontrar. Ella no era la típica Blue prepotente y malcriada como el resto que había conocido. Ella tenía un buen corazón y era amable hasta con los camareros que servían las bebidas, incluso cuando estos no eran de su misma clase social.

Después de un rato, la chica se quedó mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos como platos y agarrarlo de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta un de los baños del local. Comprobó que no había nadie allí antes de bloquear la puerta para que nadie entrara y se volvió hacia el otro.

– Dime, por favor, que tienes más lentillas. – La joven suplicó.

– ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... – El ojimiel se quedó mirándola totalmente sorprendido.

– En este momento tienes un ojo azul y el otro marrón. Creo que querrás ponerte otra lentilla antes de que alguien se de cuenta. – Ella señaló el espejo. El chico se miró y comprobó que era verdad. Rápidamente se puso una nueva lentilla, aunque sabía que ya estaba en peligro porque alguien había descubierto su secreto.

– Yo... – Anderson intentó explicarse pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

– No voy a delatarte... Si me haces un favor. Mis padres siempre me han dicho la verdad sobre mis orígenes. No sé si soy hija de Brown o Greens y si me apartaron de mi familia o realmente no les importó... Necesito saberlo. – Rose se pasó la mano por el pelo para soltar alguno y envolverlo en un pañuelo. Puso el pañuelo en la mano de Anderson y sonrió. – Por favor, ayúdame a descubrir quién soy. Necesito saberlo... Si hay que pagar, sólo dime cuánto es y te daré el dinero. Si estás en la Revolución puedes ayudarme... Y yo te ayudaré a ti, creo en un mundo mejor...

– Tenemos un trato. – Blaine sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos salieron del baño esperando que nadie hubiera notado que ambos se habían escondido allí, esperaban no tener que dar explicaciones.


	14. Capítulo 13: Las cosas se complican

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Siento no haber actualizado ayer... Pero aquí tenéis el capítulo...

**Yamii,** muchas gracias. A mí también me enfada que con lo enamoraditos que están Blam no puedan estar juntos... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN**_

Brittany y Ryder ocultaban sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol. La rubia había comprado unas para el menor porque era importante que el castaño la acompañara a la zona residencial de Greens. Había buscado sus prendas más discretas y había comprado algo para el otro, buscando que ambos pasaran desapercibidos en su camino.

Los dos estaban muy asustados, si les descubrían allí estarían en un buen lío. No sabían qué era más ilegal, que un Brown y una Blue fueran caminando cogidos del brazo o que lo hicieran por una zona donde sólo accedían Greens. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que estaban ahí era más importante que nada. Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían visto por última vez a Blaine y necesitaban saber algo. El menor conocía a una persona que formaba parte de La Revolución y quería hablar con él.

Llegaron al edificio y entraron rápidamente. Se quitaron las gafas mientras subían las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaban. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta.

* * *

Quinn se quedó petrificada cuando abrió la puerta y vio los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto. Tenían un aire de bondad y dulzura como nunca había visto. No sabía por qué, pero confiaría su vida a la dueña de esa mirada cálida y amistosa.

– Hola... ¿Sam vive aquí? – Ryder preguntó, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la Green.

– Sí... ¿Quién lo busca? – La aludida lo miró algo cauta.

– Soy el hermano de Blaine... Querría hablar con él.

La joven los dejó pasar, les pidió que se sentaran en el sofá y desapareció por el pasillo. Poco después salió Evans, con los ojos algo rojos, mostrando que había estado llorando.

– ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Blaine?! – Anderson gritó asustado sin siquiera saludar al recién llegado. Se levantó para abrazar al enamorado de su hermano.

– No, él está bien... – El rubio lo tranquilizó algo aturdido y los dos se sentaron junto a Brittany.

– ¿Por qué has estado llorando? – El menor preguntó.

– Han salido unas imágenes de él con Kurt que... – El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

– Hay unos rumores que no me gustan nada. – Pierce comentó. – Se dice que él está saliendo con Kurt para conseguir llegar a su padre... ¿Es seguro que siga ahí?

– Ya nos han llegado esos rumores pero... Will dice que no hay de que preocuparse. – Evans respondió.

– Eso es lo que dice Schuester... ¿Tú que opinas? – El Brown preguntó, claramente preocupado por su hermano.

– Estoy muy nervioso... Pero mientras que no lo tenga entre mis brazos, no voy a estar tranquilo. – El Green miró hacia el horizonte. Su mirada se quedó perdida, más allá de la blanca pared que tenía en frente.

– Me gustas como cuñado. – Ryder comentó sinceramente.

– Ojalá algún día lo pueda ser oficialmente. – Sam susurró mientras bajaba su mirada para observar sus propias manos.

– Seguro que lo seréis. – Brittany confirmó el deseo de todos.

El rubio agradecía las palabras bienintencionadas de sus amigos pero sabía que era muy difícil que su amor llegara a triunfar. Debería quedarse el resto de sus días con el recuerdo de la mejor tarde de su vida, esa en la que pudo fusionarse con la persona a la que más amaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y supo que estaba perdido, que volvería el llanto. Sintió las manos de Anderson y Pierce intentando consolarlo, pero su esfuerzo era tan inútil como el de Quinn cuando estaba con él. Sólo había una persona que pudiera aliviar su dolor.

El timbre sonó y los tres se asustaron, no era el momento para recibir visitas. Fabray salió corriendo para abrir ella e intentar evitar el problema. Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó congelada al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

– Hola Quinn... ¿Está Sam? – La voz del recién llegado inundó el lugar, dejando a todos paralizados durante unos segundos.

– ¡Blaine! – Ryder fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hacia él. El mayor se sorprendió de verlo allí y lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuera. Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo durante unos segundos, siendo observados por los dos Greens y la Blue, que esperaron pacientemente a que terminaran su saludo. Cuando el abrazo terminó, nadie dudó de quién sería el siguiente en saludar al recién llegado. Sam se acercó y juntó sus labios de manera desesperada mientras lo agarraba de la cintura. Anderson puso sus manos en los hombros del otro, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse, no cuando había estado deseando tanto ese momento. Después fue Brittany quién lo abrazó, eran amigos desde pequeños porque la madre del joven era criada en la casa de los Pierce.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Evans preguntó realmente intrigado.

– Beiste me ha dicho que vosotros os estáis haciendo cargo de reunir a las familias ya que los demás están ocupados con las misiones... ¿Es así? – Blaine preguntó.

– Así es. – Quinn confirmó.

– Hay una Blue que está buscando a sus padres. Me dio algún cabello para que podáis hacer pruebas de ADN. – El moreno informó.

– Necesitamos que rellene una ficha pero no es seguro que la lleves contigo. ¿Puedes contactar con ella? – Fabray preguntó.

– Tengo su número de teléfono. – El ojimiel comentó mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.

– La llamo yo, tengo un número imposible de rastrear que además está protegido ante intentos de grabación de llamadas. Es la última tecnología, de esta manera no podrán saber quién la llama ni de qué hablamos. Necesitamos discreción ante todo. – La rubia iba a dirigirse hacia su habitación cuando la mano de Sam agarró su muñeca evitando que avanzara.

– ¿Tienes un teléfono imposible de rastrear y grabar y no se te ha ocurrido dejármelo para que hablara con Blaine? – El Green preguntó molesto.

– Sam... Me lo dieron a mí precisamente por eso... Que llames a Blaine por teléfono puede entorpecer su misión. – Ella explicó.

– Sam... Sé que es doloroso pero creo que es mejor así... – El Brown obligó a su amado a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Si hablara contigo todos los días... Creo que no sería capaz de estar con Kurt... – Anderson agarró con dulzura las manos del otro. – Te prometo que cuando todo acabe, tú y yo conseguiremos una casita para nosotros dos, tendremos hijos y seremos felices... Sacrificamos nuestro presente para tener un futuro.

– Entiendo a Sam... Yo también te echo de menos. – Ryder quiso "ayudar" a su "cuñado". El moreno abrazó a los dos con fuerza, con sus manos en las espaldas de los dos. Eran las dos personas más importantes en su vida junto a su madre y no podría ser feliz sin ellos. La misión estaba resultando muy complicada porque había tenido que perder todo contacto con ellos.

– Un momento... ¿Soy la única a la que le parece extraño que alguien contactara con Blaine para encontrar a su familia? – Brittany no había querido interrumpir la escena antes pero empezaba a desesperarse. No podía soportar la idea de que su amigo estuviera en peligro. El ojimiel la miró pero no sabía qué responder, no quería que se enteraran de que le habían descubierto porque se le había caído una lentilla pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa.

– No hay de qué preocuparse, el problema ya está solucionado y nadie más me va a descubrir.

– Blaine, me has prometido que vas a vivir conmigo y vamos a formar una familia. Más te vale cumplir tu promesa... ¿Te queda claro? – El rubio lo amenazó.

– No pienso incumplir ninguna de las promesas que te haga. – Anderson sonrió a su amado. Si algo tenía claro el Brown era que nada lo separaría de Evans. Sólo la muerte podría hacer que incumpliera su promesa...


	15. Capítulo 14: Los hermanos se reencuentra

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer... Este fin de semana no puedo actualizar, por lo que adelanto las actualizaciones de esta semana. La semana que viene esta historia tampoco la actualizaré en sábado pero habrá actualización, de eso estoy segura...

**Yamii,** veré lo que puedo hacer... Aunque ya sabes que Blaine es mi protagonista absoluto... Pero prometo que lo intentaré... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: LOS HERMANOS SE REENCUENTRAN**_

Quinn miraba una y otra vez los resultados que el ordenador le daba sobre las pruebas realizadas a las muestras y datos que tenían de Marley Rose. Todos los datos coincidían con una persona registrada en el sistema y la prueba de ADN confirmaba el parentesco. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin solucionaban una de las misiones que ellos se habían puesto al llegar a la Revolución del Árbol.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Sam abrazó por detrás a su amiga. Podía parecer un gesto demasiado íntimo para dos personas que sólo eran amigos, pero ellos siempre habían sido así.

– Hemos encontrado a la hermana de Sebastian. – La chica señaló la pantalla con total seriedad, no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento. Dudaba de si debía avisar a su amigo o eso pondría en riesgo la misión. El joven enseguida entendió el dilema de la otra y empezó a pensar en la mejor solución.

– Llama a Blaine y que él hable con Beiste. Que ellos busquen la mejor manera de lidiar con esto... Aunque adviértele que nosotros se lo diremos a Seb... Simplemente tienen que pensar en si se producirá el encuentro y cómo será. – Evans propuso señalando el teléfono imposible de rastrear que tenían.

– Llámalo tú. Una cosa es que no puedas llamarlo todos los días y otra muy diferente es que no aproveches una emergencia para saber como está. – Fabray besó su mejilla y caminó con decisión fuera del despacho para darle intimidad a su amigo.

Sam marcó el número de Blaine con ansiedad. Aunque no pudiera besarlo o abrazarlo, al menos podría escuchar su voz y decirle que lo amaba.

– ¿Diga? – La voz del moreno sonó como música para los oídos del rubio.

– Hola... ¿Puedes hablar? – El ojiverde susurró para que si alguien estaba cerca de su amado no pudiera entender lo que decía.

– Sí, estoy solo. – El Green notó el cambio de tono utilizado por su amado. Había suavizado su voz y apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba sonriendo.

– Te echo mucho de menos. – Evans susurró con todo el amor que podía mostrar.

– Y yo a ti. Me encantaría estar contigo. – El Brown respondió, mostrando la mayor sinceridad en sus palabras.

– ¿Qué tal la misión? – Sam preguntó.

– No creo que quieras saber mis avances con Hummel. – El ojimiel comentó.

– No tienes razón, te llamo por otra cosa... – El rubio le contó todo lo que habían descubierto.

– Vaya, me alegra haber descubierto esta situación... Intentaré que Beiste acepte un encuentro... Tengo que colgar. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. Besos.

* * *

Cooper agarraba con fuerza la mano de su novio. Estaban en casa de Beiste, esperando a la hermana de Sebastian. Les habían dicho que se reuniría con ellos en los próximos minutos y el castaño estaba realmente emocionado. Blaine y Shannon estaban con ellos, intentando amenizar la espera con una conversación ligera. El Green lo agradecía, pero era incapaz de seguir lo que hablaban.

En esa pequeña reunión, ninguno llevaba lentillas y los ojos verdes del principal interesado reflejaban toda la ansiedad por abrazar por primera vez a su pequeña hermana. Apenas tenía recuerdos de ella, era un niño muy pequeño cuando la vio por última vez pero esa sí era una imagen que no se quitaría jamás de la cabeza.

_Flashback_

_Sebastian entraba al hospital con su madre y su pequeña hermana. La niña tenía un año pero su color de ojos seguía siendo azul. La señora Smythe le había contado a su hijo que la pequeña no podría quedarse con ellos pero no le había explicado el motivo. Su padre estaba trabajando, por lo que él acompañó a las dos a la revisión de la menor._

_Un médico se acercó a ellos y nada más ver los ojos de la niña, la arrancó de los brazos de la mujer sin mediar palabra. La señora lloraba mientras la alejaban de su pequeña para siempre. El bebé lloraba, reclamando estar junto a su madre en vez de con esos extraños que la sostenían. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sebastian estaba entre los brazos de su progenitora, siendo apretado por ésta. Él era muy joven para entender que era algo normal, un acto reflejo de una madre a la que le habían quitado a su hija y temía que también intentaran quitarle a su hijo, aunque con sus tres años, era definitivo que no sería Blue._

_Fin del flashback_

Ningún niño debería ver a su madre en ese estado. Era una imagen que lo perseguía desde ese día y estaba a punto de "solucionar" algo de lo que pasó ese día. Nadie podría devolver esos diecisiete años sin su hermana, pero al menos podría tener un futuro a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y la dulce Marley entró, acompañada de sus padres. La joven puso su mirada en el Green y se acercó a él sin decir ninguna palabra. Sebastian se levantó y los dos se encontraron frente a frente. Un segundo eterno pasó hasta que los dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Llevaban mucho tiempo deseando ese encuentro y por fin podían estar juntos.

– Nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar a mi familia. – La joven susurró sin alejarse mucho de su hermano.

– Todos estamos igual... Cooper y Beiste están buscando a sus familias, Blaine tiene un hermano Blue... – El ojiverde comenzó a decir, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

– ¿Que yo qué? – El Brown frunció el ceño, no tenía esa información, en su familia jamás se había hablado de eso.

– ¡Seb! – Bomer lo amonestó por haber hablado de más. Smythe se encogió de hombros antes de volver toda su atención a su recién descubierta hermana.

* * *

– No me ha gustado nada que le dijeras a Blaine que tiene un hermano. – Cooper comentó seriamente cuando los dos se encontraron a solas. Ese día, no habían podido disfrutar de su privacidad hasta la noche.

– Tiene un hermano mayor que él. Por los datos que yo tengo, pueden ser muchas personas... Entre ellas, tú. ¿Y si es tu hermano? Quiero saberlo porque no quiero estar años buscando una respuesta que está frente a nuestras narices... ¿Qué habría sido de Marley y de mí si a Blaine no se le hubiera caído la lentilla? No voy a esperar a que el destino haga otro milagro, voy a ser yo mismo quién haga los milagros. – El Green explicó mientras agarraba con dulzura las manos de su novio y lo guiaba hasta la cama.

– Le correspondía a su madre... – El ojiazul rebatió.

– A mí mi madre no me lo dijo nunca, ese tema siempre ha sido tabú. Yo la recuerdo y con eso la he tenido que encontrar... Blaine también tiene derecho a saberlo y buscarlo, seas tú o sea otra persona. – Smythe fue firme con sus creencias.

– Sé que sólo quieres que Blaine sea mi hermano para que Sam y tú seáis familia. – El mayor bromeó.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

La pareja se besó con dulzura, esperando que todo se olvidara pronto. En esos momentos, sólo existían ellos en el mundo y pensaban aprovechar cada segundo que tenían.

* * *

Sam estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando el timbre sonó, sorprendiéndole por la inesperada visita. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera reconocer a la persona, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, dándole un beso lleno de amor y pasión, un beso que sólo podía darle su amado Blaine.

– Tengo prisa. Acabo de descubrir que tengo un hermano, tienes que encontrarlo. Aquí tienes todos los datos que tengo y algún pelo para las muestras de ADN. Me tengo que ir. – El moreno puso las cosas en las manos de su novio y le dio un beso otra vez. – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que el rubio pudo pronunciar antes de ver a su amor alejarse por el pasillo para salir de ahí. Miró el papel y la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos, consciente de que era mucho más que eso, eran las esperanzas y la posibilidad de completar la familia Anderson, la que esperaba que pronto también fuera su familia.


	16. Capítulo 15: La reunión Anderson

**N/A**: Siento el retraso, el sábado fue imposible para mí sacar tiempo para actualizar... No voy a aburriros con mis excusas... ¿Cambiamos el fic a los lunes? Este sábado tampoco podré actualizar... Así que he decidido cambiar de día (otra vez).

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: LA REUNIÓN ANDERSON**_

Sam no podía evitar sonreír. De todos los posibles candidatos a hermanos de Blaine, le había tocado el mejor. Alguien que tenía sus mismos ideales y que jamás se consideraría más que él sólo por tener los ojos azules. Quinn le dedicaba una mirada dulce mientras esperaba que llegaran todos. Habían organizado una reunión de la familia Anderson y ella se iría a ver a su hermana mientras ellos se ponían al día. La única a la que no habían avisado era Pam porque preferían esperar a que sus hijos la prepararan para ese reencuentro.

El timbre sonó y ella se levantó para abrir. Sonrió al ver al menor de los tres hermanos, con las gafas de sol que Brittany le había conseguido para que nadie pudiera ver que estaba en un lugar que no debería visitar.

– ¿Blaine está bien? – El menor preguntó nada más entrar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por culpa del sol, que empezaba a quemar porque se acercaba el verano.

– ¡Si! – La chica se apresuró a aclarar, lo último que pretendían era asustar al joven. – Todo está bien. Sólo queremos hablar algo contigo... Pero tenemos que esperar a que vengan todos.

– ¿Qué todos? – El castaño la miró sorprendido.

– Estará Blaine, Cooper y Sebastian. Yo os dejaré a los chicos solos, tengo que resolver unos asuntos... Pero Sam se encargará de explicar todo. – Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Poco después, el timbre volvió a sonar. El otro Brown había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano y besar a su amado. Pretendía aprovechar cada minuto que pudiera estar con ellos. Poco después llegó Cooper, acompañado de Sebastian y, para sorpresa de todos, Marley. Ella se había integrado a la misión de una manera sorprendente para todos.

Sam se puso al frente de todos con una sonrisa. Había estado pensando en una manera de darles la noticia sin que fuera un shock pero no se le había ocurrido nada, así que optó por decirlo directamente...

– Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de los hermanos Anderson... Y compañía.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – La chica preguntó, realmente confundida.

– Sebastian y Cooper estuvieron haciendo una lista de personas que habían sido sacadas de su familia y descubrieron que tenéis un hermano mayor gracias a la señora Pierce. – El Green explicó mirando a su novio y al menor, aunque la explicación era para todos, realmente estaba dirigida a ellos. – Por eso Sebastian se lo dijo a Blaine, sabía que no teníamos ninguna muestra para hacer análisis de ADN y consiguió su objetivo, Blaine trajo lo que necesitábamos. – Ryder miró a su hermano sorprendido de que no le hubiera contado nada sobre el tema. El ojimiel pasó su brazo por los hombros del más joven para reconfortarlo, claramente pidiendo perdón por haberlo mantenido ajeno a toda la historia. – Después de muchos análisis fallidos y muchos problemas para encontrar información, encontramos el positivo que buscábamos. – Evans se volvió para mirar hacia el abogado.

– Blaine, Ryder... ¿Mis hermanos? – El mayor miró al Green con una mezcla de sentimientos muy extrañas. Por un lado, le encantaba pensar en que el sueño de su novio se hiciera realidad y fuera familia de su mejor amigo. Además, le alegraba que fueran personas que conocía y con las que había tenido una conexión. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que no conocería a su padre y a su hermana menor... Además de que su madre no quería conocerlo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano menor y supo que, aunque había mucho que no tendría, aun había mucho que sí tendría.

Los tres hermanos se levantaron a la vez y se abrazaron con fuerza. Las lágrimas pronto aparecieron, no sólo en la mejilla de los tres, también en las de Marley y Sam, conscientes de la importancia que ese momento tenía para ellos. Era el primer abrazo de los tres y se sintió muy especial. De todas las posibilidades que existían, para todos esa era la mejor.

– Tenemos que luchar para poder ser una familia de verdad. – Ryder susurró, provocando que Blaine se separara rápidamente de ellos.

– Tú no vas a luchar. – El mediano de los hermanos sonó muy tajante.

– En este aspecto le doy la razón a Blaine. Es muy peligroso y eres muy joven. – Cooper añadió. El castaño se volvió hacia donde Sam y Sebastian observaban la escena.

– ¿Cuántos años teníais cuando empezasteis en la Revolución? – El menor preguntó.

– No nos metas en esa discusión. – El rubio suplicó.

– ¡Responded! – El joven gritó.

– Éramos más jóvenes de lo que tú eres ahora. – Smythe respondió evitando mirar a su novio. Sabía que eso le molestaría pero él no quería mentirle. Era una nueva oportunidad para tener a alguien más luchando por la causa y eso era algo positivo, aunque les molestara a los dos mayores de los Anderson.

– Quiero formar parte de la Revolución del Árbol. Al igual que mis hermanos y mis cuñados. – Ryder dijo muy seguro de sus palabras y los demás se quedaron observándolo mientras esperaban que alguien reaccionara. Sin embargo, todos los allí presentes estaban metidos en algo ilegal y no podían impedirle al menor que hiciera lo que quisiera.

* * *

Marley seguía mirando a Ryder con intriga. Era un chico al que había conocido apenas hacia una hora, el tiempo que él llevaba hablando con Cooper y Blaine para conocerse mejor. Sin embargo, algo de él la había cautivado como nadie antes lo había hecho. Estaba claro que había una atracción, aunque él parecía no prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba más pendiente de sus hermanos y de empezar a participar activamente en la revolución, algo que era comprensible. Al final, todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor eran combatientes y muy activos. Tenía un hermano y un cuñado infiltrado, su otro cuñado se dedicaba a reunir familias separadas por leyes injustas y su otro hermano era el protector de uno de los infiltrados.

Sin embargo, ella lo que veía era un joven atractivo y con sus mismos ideales, algo menor que ella pero con mucha inteligencia y bondad.

Sin embargo, todo quedó interrumpido cuando Quinn llegó.

– Siento interrumpir, pero lleváis mucho tiempo aquí y alguien podría descubriros. Deberíais marcharos cuanto antes. Pronto podréis reencontraros y espero que más pronto que tarde podáis veros siempre que queráis. – La chica advirtió.

– Tienes razón. – Blaine asintió mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor. Al final, sabía que a Cooper podría verlo siempre que quisiera, nadie vería rara una amistad con él y con Sebastian... Incluso podría ser beneficiosa para la misión, dado que Adam y Kurt eran íntimos amigos. Cooper aprovechó para despedirse de Sam, que a partir de ese momento era su cuñado. Por su lado, Sebastian estaba con Fabray, a la que extrañaba porque siempre habían estado juntos y no estaban acostumbrados a la distancia.

Después de esa despedida, los dos hermanos mayores cambiaron de persona de la que se despedían. El ojimiel besó a su novio con mucha pasión mientras el Blue estaba junto a su hermano pequeño. Marley se despedía de Quinn, sintiéndose algo cohibida porque apenas conocía a la rubia.

En cuanto Sam se vio libre de los brazos de Blaine, se vio atrapado por los de Sebastian. Sabía que su mejor amigo lo necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba al castaño. Siempre había sido así, los dos se cubrían las espaldas... Pero prefería que estuviera infiltrado, le había confiado lo más importante en su vida, el mediano de los hermanos Anderson. Por su parte, Marley se acercó a Ryder. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y el corazón de la joven latía con fuerza, deseando probar esos labios que tanto la tentaban... Sin embargo, tuvo que contener sus ganas y se conformó con un abrazo.

Todos terminaron de despedirse de diferente manera, dependiendo de como había sido su relación antes de ese día. Ese grupo de "amigos" ya no se vería igual. La verdad era que estaban formando una pequeña familia que estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas, entre ellas, a sacrificar sus vidas por la felicidad de los demás.


	17. Capítulo 16: Malas noticias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Serán unos 20-22 capítulos, así que llegamos a la recta final de la historia... Sobretodo, llegamos al drama final...

Debo anunciar que la semana que viene no actualizaré ninguna de mis historias, estaré de viaje y no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir... Pero cuando vuelva actualizaré todo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Sam y Quinn estaban en su apartamento cuando les llegó la orden de ir inmediatamente a la sede de la Revolución del Árbol. Los dos se extrañaron porque eso era raro, sonaba a una emergencia y no sabían lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel general, se encontraron con muchas personas, más de las que habían visto allí nunca. Todos parecían tan preocupados y desorientados como ellos. Los dos estaban atentos por si encontraban algún conocido. La verdad es que Sam buscaba a su novio, pero parecía no encontrarse allí.

La sala de reuniones estaba repleta de personas que abrazaban a sus seres queridos, nerviosos y aliviados al encontrarse juntos. Otros estaban buscando las personas a las que amaban, temiendo el peor de los destinos para ellos.

Después de un rato, Cooper se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Por fin encontraba a alguien conocido y, aunque no era su primera opción, ellos podrían ayudarle a encontrar a quienes realmente estaba buscando. No es que no se alegrara de que ellos estuvieran bien, sobretodo Sam, el novio de su hermano. Simplemente necesitaba ver a otras personas.

– ¿Habéis visto a Seb, Ryder o Blaine? – El mayor preguntó preocupado.

– No. No hemos encontrado a nadie. – La chica aclaró y rápidamente vio como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba.

– Hay rumores de que se ha detenido a varios miembros de la Revolución. No estaba con Sebastian o Blaine cuando ha pasado y estoy preocupado. – Bomer fue sincero y Evans se agarró a su amiga temiendo lo peor.

Los tres empezaron a buscar a sus amigos desesperadamente. A la primera que vieron fue Marley.

– ¡Se llevaron a Blaine! – Ella les informó entre lágrimas. Sam agarró con fuerza la mano de su mejor amiga. Ella estaba a su lado pero no sabía cómo consolarlo. Cooper también se veía afectado, al final, era el hermano del Brown. – Estaba con él cuando lo han detenido. Kurt y Adam sospechaban de él y se lo hicieron saber a sus padres. Creo que Kurt notó las lentillas.

– Vamos a buscar a los demás, seguro que encontramos la manera de rescatarlo. – Cooper exclamó, aparentando más entereza de la que realmente tenía. Rose acarició el brazo de Sam con cariño para consolarlo, seguro que encontraban la manera de ayudar a Anderson, tenían que hacerlo.

Después de 10 minutos, encontraron a Ryder y Cooper lo abrazó antes incluso de que les pudiera preguntar por el mediano. Al menos uno de sus hermanos estaba a salvo en la sede de la Revolución y eso era un alivio.

– Están buscando la manera de rescatarlo. – El mayor lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin ser consciente de que tal vez el menor no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

– ¿A quién? Yo pensaba recatar a los dos. Estaba buscándoos para que me ayudarais a sacarlos de allí. – El castaño miró al otro confundido.

– ¿Qué dos? – Quinn preguntó ante la mirada preocupada de todos.

– Blaine y Sebastian...

Las palabras del menor congelaron a todos, Smythe también estaba en peligro y tenían que hacer algo. Cooper estaba destrozado. Eran su novio y su hermano. Dolía mucho pensar en perderlos cuando apenas había disfrutado de tiempo con ellos.

Sam estaba igual que él. Tal vez Smythe no fuera su hermano de sangre, pero sí lo era de corazón... Además de que iban a ser familia a través de los hermanos Anderson.

Marley comenzó a llorar desconsolada. No podía creer que no volvería a ver a su hermano salvo que encontraran la manera de rescatarlos.

Sin embargo, no sabían qué hacer. Apenas tenían información y no sabían dónde estaban. Se sentían impotentes, sin ideas para salvar a las personas que amaban. Los cinco se abrazaron como si eso fuera a ayudar a sus seres queridos. No podían imaginarse como sería el futuro sin ellos, no era una opción.

* * *

Will se subió al pequeño escenario desde donde podría hablar a todos los presentes. Artie estaba a su lado, luciendo muy preocupado y angustiado. El joven era consciente de que su plan suponía la muerte de todos aquellos a los que habían detenido. Todos sabían donde se metían cuando accedieron a su misión... Todos menos Blaine Anderson.

Se sentía culpable por haber mandado a un inocente joven a la muerte sólo porque él consideraba que sería bueno que conquistase a Kurt Hummel. Su mayor remordimiento era que él no lo había hecho por ideales o porque ambicionaba una vida mejor. Lo hacía por su familia, porque no estuvieran llenos de deudas y su hermano pequeño pudiera tener una vida mejor. Sí, el mayor remordimiento para Abrams era haber infiltrado al joven.

En total eran diez detenidos. Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson, Shannon Beiste, Trent Nixon, Hunter Clarington, Sugar Motta, Joe Hart, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang y Santana Lopez. Diez valientes que lucharon por crear un mundo mejor y que merecían que lucharan por ellos.

Schuester no dijo absolutamente nada, se dedicó a poner el vídeo que el gobierno había distribuido. En él se veía a los diez detenidos, con sus prendas manchadas de sangre, al igual que partes de sus caras. Todos estaban atados, sentados apoyados en la pared, con miradas preocupadas y angustiadas. Algunas de las chicas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras las demás, junto a Sebastian y Hunter se mostraban altivos y el resto de chicos estaban asustados.

Smythe estaba junto a Blaine, protegiéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque bien pensado, realmente era así. El castaño sabía de la importancia que el Brown tenía para Sam y Cooper y él no pensaba dejar de luchar por ahorrarles ese sufrimiento. Porque él pensaba que el dolor era para los que se quedaban, que una vez que todo acabara, ellos ya no sufrirían más.

Una voz acompañaba las imágenes que se veían en la pantalla. La voz era desafiante y amenazadora, buscando causar miedo entre todas las personas que pensaran o hubieran pensado en luchar por un mundo más justo.

_Diez Revolucionarios han sido detenidos. Son culpables de conspiración, asesinato, intento de golpe de estado, robo y extorsión. Eran realmente peligrosos porque no les importaba atacar a personas que nada tenían que ver con el gobierno, incluso de familias más pobres. Lo único que buscaban era poder y dinero. Serán ejecutados al amanecer en la Plaza de la Libertad._

Ryder se abrazó a Marley, eran conscientes de que tenían horas para salvar la vida de sus hermanos. Por su parte, Cooper y Sam también estaban asustados y necesitados de consuelo. Sin embargo, no podían perder tiempo, tenían que planear la manera de rescatarlos, de salvarles la vida.

– No habrá rescate. – Will anunció a todos los presentes y todos lo miraron decepcionado. Los familiares y amigos de los retenidos comenzaron a gritar y a llorar más alto. – Es demasiado riesgo para salvar diez vidas que son prescindibles. A partir de ahora, tenemos una semana para comenzar con la planificación de la batalla. Ha llegado el momento que todos esperábamos.

Quinn agarró a Cooper y Sam, que estaban llorando desconsolados, y los arrastró hacia la salida de la sala. Los demás los siguieron algo confundidos. Cuando estuvieron fuera, la rubia se volvió y miró a los otros.

– No vamos a rendirnos. Vamos a sacarlos de allí. Vamos a encontrar la manera. – La Green animó a todos, pendiente de advertir algo de esperanza en los demás. Sin embargo, nadie confiaba en que pudieran tener éxito en esa misión...


	18. Capítulo 17: El rescate

_**CAPÍTULO 17: EL RESCATE**_

Quinn agarró a Cooper y Sam, que estaban llorando desconsolados, y los arrastró hacia la salida de la sala. Los demás los siguieron algo confundidos. Cuando estuvieron fuera, la rubia se volvió y miró a los otros.

– No vamos a rendirnos. Vamos a sacarlos de allí. Vamos a encontrar la manera. – La Green animó a todos, pendiente de advertir algo de esperanza en los demás. Sin embargo, nadie confiaba en que pudieran tener éxito en esa misión...

– ¡Quinn! – Kitty se acercó corriendo a ellos. – He visto que Sebastian estaba entre los presos y sospecho que no te vas a rendir fácilmente... Voy contigo.

– Todavía no tenemos ningún plan... – Ella respondió.

– Tú misma lo has dicho, "todavía". Soy tu hermana, aunque hayamos crecido en casas diferentes y nos hayan criado personas diferentes. Sé lo importante que es para ti Sebastian y quiero ayudar...

– Yo también quiero ayudar. – Brittany se acercó con total seguridad.

– Y nosotros. – Noah señaló a su hermano y a sí mismo. – Blaine es mi mejor amigo.

Jake abrazó a su amigo Ryder. Los Puckerman y los Anderson siempre estaban juntos, desde pequeños. Que los mayores y los menores tuvieran la misma edad había favorecido esa amistad. Eran inseparables y harían cualquier cosa los unos por los otros.

– Yo también era muy amiga de Blaine. – Pierce aclaró por si alguien tenía dudas sobre su relación con el detenido.

* * *

– ¡Sam! – Blaine gritó nada más ver a su novio llegando a las celdas donde él y sus compañeros estaban retenidos.

– Hemos venido a sacaros de aquí. – El rubio explicó mientras llegaba a las rejas.

Los dos se besaron con pasión entre los huecos de los barrotes que los separaban, desesperados por sentirse más unidos que nunca. Las manos de ambos buscaban tocar la cara del otro y deseaban que desaparecieran las barreras entre ellos.

– ¿Dónde está Cooper? – Sebastian preguntó mientras la pareja se abrazaba. Sabía que si Sam había llegado hasta allí, el mayor de los Anderson no estaría en un lugar seguro.

– Nos separamos en dos grupos para tener más probabilidad de éxito a la hora de liberaros. – Marley explicó mientras se acercaba a abrir la celda.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – Quinn les pidió que se dieran prisa.

La puerta se abrió y todos salieron de la celda. Blaine y Sam se fundieron en un abrazo, al igual que Sebastian y Marley. Los demás observaban la escena.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya he avisado a Kitty. ¡Vamos! – Puck ordenó porque aunque le conmovía la escena, estaban todos en peligro.

Salieron en fila por la escalera opuesta a la que habían usado para llegar. Noah y Beiste iban los primeros, vigilando cada cruce e indicándoles cuando debían pasar. Parecía que lo iban a conseguir, habían llegado a la planta baja cuando escucharon disparos. Se miraron confundidos porque no veían a nadie y las balas no pasaban cerca de ellos. Entonces Sebastian lo vio. Cooper corría mientras protegía a Ryder. Tras ellos iban Brittany y Kitty, moviéndose de manera aleatoria para evitar las balas.

– Coop. – El Green susurró antes de correr hacia ellos para ayudarlos. Blaine tardó muy poco en seguirlo y tras él fueron los demás. Llegaron a su lado y todos siguieron corriendo hacia la ventana que habían elegido para salir ya que la puerta había sido descartada por estar muy vigilada.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que los recién liberados eran algo más lentos por las heridas. Sam y Ryder ayudaban a Blaine mientras Cooper y Quinn hacían lo mismo con Sebastian. Puck fue el primero en llegar a la ventana y la abrió sin ninguna dificultad. Los disparos iban seguidos de gritos de dolor y de ruidos de personas cayendo al suelo pero nadie se volvía para comprobar quien caía, al menos mientras supieran que no eran sus seres queridos.

Nada más llegar a la ventana, Ryder y Sam ayudaron a Blaine a salir del edificio. Mientras el moreno pasaba, Sebastian también llegó junto al resto de sus amigos. Pasaron al Green en segundo lugar, poniendo a salvo a las dos personas que habían ido a rescatar.

El menor de los Anderson fue el siguiente y en cuanto estuvo fuera, guió a su hermano y a Smythe a uno de los coches que estaban esperándolos. Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, el menor dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Los otros dos lo miraron preocupados y el joven abrió su chaqueta para mostrar a los otros dos la herida de bala que tenía en uno de sus costados y que había manchado su camisa de sangre.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Blaine suplicó sólo pensando en el bienestar de su hermano.

– Tenemos que esperar un poco más. – Artie pidió, comprendiendo los deseos de su amigo pero sabiendo que eso suponía demasiadas vidas en riesgo.

Poco a poco los demás supervivientes iban saliendo de allí y se dirigían a uno de los coches. Sam, Brittany, Cooper, Jake, Kitty y Marley se apresuraban en ponerse a salvo en uno de los coches mientras Quinn y varios de los otros rescatados lo hacían en el otro. Vieron a Noah saltar fuera del edificio pero pronto fue abatido. Artie aceleró a toda prisa, deseoso de alejarse a toda velocidad del peligro y encontrar ayuda para el menor de los Anderson. Tras él, otro coche de la Revolución del Árbol. Daban giros bruscos e incluso se separaron hasta que ambos vehículos se separaron.

Aun así, tardaron mucho tiempo en sentirse lo suficientemente seguros para volver a la sede. No querían que los descubrieran y estaban esperando que esas precauciones no hubieran puesto en riesgo al herido.

Cuando entraron, Will estaba esperándolos con expresión seria. Sam ayudó a su novio a bajar del coche y Cooper hizo lo mismo con Sebastian. Marley y Jake se encargaban de ayudar a Ryder, que estaba muy débil por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

– Habéis sido unos inconscientes. Sois los únicos supervivientes porque el otro vehículo ha sido interceptado y uno de vosotros está herido. ¿Ha merecido la pena? – Schuester quiso saber. – Marley, llévate a Ryder a una habitación, ya hay personas esperando para ayudar a los heridos.

La chica hizo lo que le ordenaban mientras Sam y Sebastian se miraron dolidos, Quinn iba en ese vehículo. El rubio además se sentía culpable porque a pesar de todo, se alegraba de tener a Blaine a su lado. El moreno lo abrazaba con fuerza, no dejaría que cayera. Cooper también apoyaba a su novio, consciente de que todo cambiaría, que la guerra estaba cerca y no sería la única baja. Aunque ambos estaban preocupados por el estado de Ryder, estaban más preocupados por el dolor que sus parejas debían estar sintiendo al haber perdido a Fabray. Por su lado, Jake intentaba asimilar que había perdido a su hermano. Los dos fallecidos habían dejado huella en el grupo de amigos y serían siempre recordados como los héroes que fueron.


	19. Capítulo 18: Yo te cuido

_**CAPÍTULO 18: YO TE CUIDO**_

Marley tumbó a Ryder en la camilla de una de las habitaciones del hospital de la Revolución del Árbol. Un estudiante de segundo curso de medicina acudió para realizar la extracción de la bala, aunque necesitó la ayuda de la Blue. La joven fue consciente de que un médico habría hecho un mejor trabajo y que quedaría una fea cicatriz por lo mal que había puesto los puntos el estudiante, pero no podía estar más agradecida porque había salvado la vida del otro.

– Tienes que estar atenta. Si notas que tiene fiebre, avísame. Me pasaré en un rato a ver como está.

El futuro doctor salió, dejando a los dos amigos a solas. El Brown todavía estaba inconsciente por culpa de la anestesia, por lo que ella se acercó y le agarró la mano.

– No vuelvas a darme un susto como éste.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el castaño se despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la Blue a su lado. Estaba enamorado y sospechaba que era correspondido. Tal vez si ganaban la guerra, los dos podrían vivir juntos y felices... Parece que el destino quiere que los Smythe se enamoren de los Anderson.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Ella preguntó.

– Bien... Me duele un poco pero supongo que es normal. ¿Cómo fue la operación? – Ryder quiso saber.

– Te han sacado la bala, no hay que preocuparse de nada. – Marley susurró.

– La verdad es que al menos puedo estar tranquilo porque tú estás aquí en vez de ir a la lucha... Aunque estoy preocupado por mis hermanos, Sam y Sebastian, al menos sé que tú estarás bien. – El chico explicó.

– Yo todavía no estoy tranquila porque puede complicarse lo de tu herida pero estaría más nerviosa si estuvieras allí afuera. Eres muy importante para mí. – La Blue confesó.

– Tú también eres muy importante para mí. – El Brown sonrió mientras buscaba la mano de la joven y entrelazaba sus dedos. Después tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que él se incorporara un poco y juntara sus labios en un beso dulce por primera vez.

Al principio, Marley no correspondía el beso debido a la sorpresa. Sin embargo, pronto movió sus labios al ritmo que marcaba Ryder. Era lo que había estado deseando desde que se encontraron por primera vez.

– Si ganamos la guerra, pienso hacerte mi novia. – El castaño susurró.

– Me encantaría. – La ojiazul sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Artie, Sam y Sebastian se reunieron con Schuester en las oficinas de la sede. Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada, de manera que los dos Blues y los Green se sentaban uno frente a otro.

– ¿Vas a negarme que nuestra distracción le ha venido bien a la Revolución? – Abrams quiso saber, mirando muy seriamente al mayor.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Smythe preguntó extrañado.

– Ha habido una explosión en la fábrica de armas. Todo está destruido, incluido el almacén. El gobierno sólo dispone de la munición que tenga actualmente fuera de la fábrica, algo que todos sabemos no suele ser mucho por miedo a que nosotros la robemos ya que, según pensaban ellos, en el almacén de la fábrica estaría segura. Eso iguala mucho las fuerzas ya que han gastado mucha munición en la persecución. Supongo que el equipo especial ya habrá ido al Palacio Presidencial, el Congreso y el Senado. – El Blue comentó.

– Sí. Mis informadores dicen que los miembros de seguridad del Senado ya han gastado la munición y pronto lo tendremos ocupado. En unos diez minutos debe llegar allí el primer pelotón de combate y no creo que vayan al rescate personas del Congreso o el Palacio Presidencial si allí también hay batalla. – El líder de la Revolución informó.

– ¿En qué frente vamos a ser destinados nosotros? – Evans quiso saber.

– No lo sé... Lo que sí sé es que Cooper y tú iréis a uno y Blaine y Sebastian a otro. No voy a permitir que os dejéis distraer por la preocupación de atender a vuestras parejas. – William afirmó.

– Blaine y Cooper no están preparados. No han sido entrenados para la batalla y es muy peligroso... ¡Prácticamente sería mandarlos a la muerte! – Sam estaba muy enfadado, no consentiría que se pusiera en peligro la vida de su pareja y su futuro cuñado.

– No es tú elección... Yo no obligo a nadie a ir a la batalla. Si ellos van, será porque quieren ir. Si no quieres que vayan, deberás convencerlos. – El mayor anunció.

Los dos Green se fueron a buscar a sus parejas. Iban a intentar convencerlos de que no fueran a la guerra. No podían consentir que se arriesgaran de esa manera.

* * *

Los hermanos Anderson estaban en el auditorio, sentados en silencio, rodeados de muchas personas esperando el momento de que les dieran la orden de participar activamente en la guerra. Les habían comunicado que Ryder estaba bien e incluso habían podido hablar con él y con Marley por teléfono, por lo que estaban tranquilos en ese aspecto.

Los Green se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron junto a ellos. Sam entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio mientras que Sebastian pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro.

– ¿Cómo está Ryder? – Evans quiso saber.

– Le han sacado la bala y parece que se recuperará. Está animado y creo que Marley y él se han declarado su amor. – Blaine explicó.

– No queremos que vayáis a la batalla. – Smythe fue directo, no iba a pretender tener una conversación superflua una vez había descubierto que el menor de los Anderson estaba bien, sólo tenía una preocupación.

– Nosotros tampoco queremos que vayáis vosotros. – Cooper explicó despacio.

– Pero tenemos que ir, llevamos mucho tiempo entrenándonos y queremos que nuestro amor por vosotros no sea ilegal. – El castaño dijo desesperado.

– Nosotros queremos lo mismo y queremos luchar por conseguirlo. Quedarnos aquí sólo significaría nervios y angustia por no saber lo que está pasando. – El mayor aclaró.

– Pero no iremos al mismo frente. Schuester quiere separarnos para que no pongamos en riesgo la misión. – Sebastian comentó, demostrando que él ya estaba preocupado antes de tiempo.

– Es una guerra y no voy a quedarme al margen viendo como las personas a las que amo se juegan la vida por mi felicidad. – Cooper zanjó la discusión.

Los cuatro se abrazaron, conscientes de que podía ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos. Sólo podían esperar para saber cuál sería el desenlace.


	20. Capítulo 19: La guerra

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: LA GUERRA**_

– Voy a ir a distribuyendo las personas en dos grupos. Al Congreso irán Cooper Anderson... – Un hombre anunciaba la distribución de los revolucionarios. El mayor se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre con su apellido de la familia Brown, pero aun así se subió al vehículo que le correspondía. – Sam Evans...

Sebastian puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y dio un paso al frente, subiendo él en el lugar del rubio para estar cerca de Cooper. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho William, él no iba a dejar que su novio fuera solo a la batalla, iba a estar cerca por si lo necesitaba.

El primer autobús se llenó y pasaron al siguiente. Sam y Blaine se subieron a uno que les llevaría al Palacio Presidencial.

* * *

Cooper y Sebastian llegaron al Congreso y lo que vieron les dejó el corazón helado. No sabían cuál era la misión del equipo especial pero sí sabían que la mayoría de ellos estaban ahí... O lo que quedaba de ellos. El suelo estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre de los fallecidos, la mayoría de los cuerpos no estaban completos, les faltaba una pierna, un brazo, la cabeza... Y esas partes estaban también en el suelo, no muy lejos del resto de sus cuerpos.

El mayor buscó la mano de su novio y la apretó con fuerza, sabían que la misión era peligrosa y sabían que sus vidas corrían peligro. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no habían sido conscientes de lo que eso implicaba. Ver todos esos fallecidos les daba una muestra de lo que podía pasarle a ellos.

Se bajaron del vehículo y recogieron las armas que les habían asignado. Una pistola con dos balas, un cuchillo y una espada. Era lo único que habían conseguido para el asalto, aunque les quedaba el consuelo de que el otro bando tampoco tenían mucho más.

Cuando se volvieron escucharon tiros e instintivamente se agacharon. Anderson cubrió a su novio con su cuerpo, protegiéndolo por si alguna bala se acercaba a ellos. Sin embargo, pronto se dejaron de escuchar los disparos, el otro bando se había quedado sin balas.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo empezó y se notó que había muchos inexpertos. Cooper intentaba no ser abatido pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, los otros hombres estaban mejor entrenados y eran más fuertes que él. La primera vez que lo desarmaron, sacó la pistola y gastó una de las balas para protegerse.

Otro soldado del gobierno se acercó a él pero el mayor de los Anderson fue más rápido y pudo coger la espada antes de que le hiriera. Otra nueva lucha a espada comenzó pero había recibido muy pocas clases y volvió a ser desarmado. Igual que hiciera antes, utilizó la última bala que le quedaba. Seguía vivo, pero ya sólo le quedaba su habilidad con la espada y el cuchillo. Era muy pronto, sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a otro enfrentamiento.

Como si pudiera ver el futuro, otro guardia se acercó a él y volvió a enfrentarse a él. Tenía mucho talento con la espada, por lo que pronto lo desarmó. Cooper se preparó para su muerte, no tenía nada que hacer, el cuchillo no le servía debido a que el arma del otro era más larga. El revolucionario cerró los ojos, deseando que su muerte no fuera dolorosa. Sin embargo, escuchó un disparo y un cuerpo cayendo. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la persona que iba a matarlo no estaba frente a él. Miró al suelo y allí estaba, desangrándose por un tiro en la sien. Levantó la mirada y vio que Sebastian le guiñaba el ojo desde la distancia. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que había sido él quién le había salvado la vida.

Buscó a su alrededor más guardias que estuvieran a punto de matar a alguien para enfrentarse a ellos pero la mayoría estaba siendo atacado por dos personas. Por eso corrió hasta alcanzar a Sebastian para ayudarlo con el agente con el que estaba luchando. Por fin eran más en número y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el Congreso cayera como lo había hecho el senado. El mayor de los Anderson se preguntaba que habría sido del Palacio Presidencial, como estarían Sam y Blaine y si Sebastian y él aguantarían vivos hasta que la batalla realmente acabara.

* * *

En el Palacio Presidencial, las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado. Para cuando los autobuses con los revolucionarios llegaron, las fuerzas especiales tenían todo muy controlado. Por eso no había batalla, no en ese momento. Los recién llegados estaban dando vueltas por fuera del edificio, evitando que nadie entrara mientras el equipo especial buscaba al presidente y al resto de ministros que estaban allí atrincherados.

Al principio, Sam y Blaine caminaban juntos, de la mano, aunque alerta por si veían algo. Sin embargo, el líder de la misión los vio y les obligó a caminar separados. Aun así, el rubio no se alejó mucho de su novio, siempre pendiente por si las cosas se complicaban y podía ayudarlo. Por un lado, se alegraba de que todo fuera tranquilo y que Anderson no estuviera en peligro pero, por otro lado, se sentía frustrado. Había estado años preparándose para esa batalla y al final no había servido para nada.

– Tenemos noticias del Congreso, también está en nuestras manos. La batalla ha terminado y los supervivientes están dentro. Ha sido muy sangriento y con muchas bajas pero el factor sorpresa y la escasez de armas de fuego ha sido la clave. Señoras, señores... ¡Hemos ganado! – Uno de los altos cargos de la Revolución anunció y todos empezaron a celebrarlo.

Sin embargo, apenas duró un segundo porque se escuchó una gran explosión desde el interior del edificio y empezaron a caer escombros al suelo, enterrando a varias personas. A Sam se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba entre esas personas. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia allí y comenzó a mover piedras. No era el único que lo hacía, pero sí era el que lo hacía con más rapidez y desesperación. Por suerte, su novio no estaba cubierto por una gran capa de piedras y lo encontró pronto. Sintió su pulso y su respiración, aunque era algo débil.

– Blaine... – El rubio susurró desesperado.

– Sam... Te amo... Quiero que cuides de mis hermanos, sobretodo de Ryder... – El moreno apenas podía hablar.

– ¡Sh! Te pondrás bien, sólo céntrate en respirar, ¿vale? – El ojiverde estaba asustando mientras buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos.

– También quiero que busques tú felicidad. Quiero que busques a otro... – El Brown insistío.

– No voy a buscar a otro porque te tengo a ti. – Evans no podía contener las lágrimas.

Otra explosión se escuchó y el Green usó su propio cuerpo para proteger a su amado de los golpes. La explosión había sido en otra zona pero algunas piedras caían a su alrededor. Sam no era creyente pero empezó a rezar para que los dos pudieran salir de ahí sanos y salvos.

El polvo inundó el lugar, haciendo difícil ver más allá de unos metros. Los Revolucionarios que no se habían visto afectados por las explosiones intentaron ir a la ayuda de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, había muchos lugares a los que ir y algunos de ellos tenían poco tiempo...


	21. Capítulo 20: El final

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia. Ha llegado a su final... No sé si os habrá gustado o no, hace tiempo que dejasteis de comentar... Aun así, espero que los pocos que habéis llegado hasta aquí lo disfruteis una pequeña parte de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola... Os dejo el último capítulo y en unos minutos publico el epílogo...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: EL FINAL **_

Una mujer corrió hasta el mostrador que la Revolución del Árbol había preparado para informar a los familiares de las personas que de una manera u otra se habían visto implicados en la batalla. Había una lista de fallecidos aunque aumentaría con el paso de las horas ya que todavía estaban sacando cadáveres entre los escombros en los que se había convertido el palacio presidencial.

En la gran sala donde habían preparado ese mostrador de información, había muchas personas llorando desconsoladas, siendo atendidas por voluntarios que intentaban calmarlos y apoyarlos. No había nada que les devolviera a sus familiares, pero la Revolución se encargaría de que no quedaran en el olvido. Su sangre había ayudado a escribir un futuro mejor para todos, lleno de libertad.

Cuando llegó el turno de esa mujer, estaba temblando por miedo a recibir una respuesta no deseada.

– Quiero saber como están mis hijos. – La señora pidió.

– ¿Puede decirme su nombre? – El trabajador preguntó, estaba algo cansado de todas las personas que pedían información de sus familias.

– Yo soy Pamela Anderson. – Ella respondió.

– Veamos... – El voluntario tecleó el nombre en el ordenador. – Uno de sus hijos está ingresado en el hospital de la Revolución por un disparo, habitación 103. De los otros dos todavía no tenemos información.

– ¿De los otros dos? ¡Yo sólo tengo dos hijos! Sus nombres son Blaine y Ryder... Mire otra vez, creo que se ha equivocado... – La angustiada madre intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida.

– ¿Señora Anderson? – Una joven preguntó.

– ¡Sí! Soy yo... ¿Sabes dónde están mis hijos? – La mujer se acercó a la menor.

– Soy Marley Rose. Soy amiga de sus hijos. Venga conmigo. – La castaña pidió y la mayor la siguió.

Mientras las dos caminaban, veían a su alrededor heridos esperando ser atendidos, familiares que lloraban desesperados porque habían recibido malas noticias, personas nerviosas esperando que alguien les dijera lo que había pasado.

– Ryder recibió un disparo cuando fuimos a rescatar a Blaine y los demás detenidos. Le han extraído la bala y está bien. Esperamos que no haya complicaciones, de momento no ha tenido fiebre y eso es buena señal. He intentado encontrar a los demás pero no he podido hablar con nadie. Artie falleció en Palacio Presidencial, Quinn y Puck liberando a los detenidos y Kitty y Jake en el Congreso. – Marley compartió toda la información de la que disponía.

– No conozco a la mayoría de esas personas... Sólo quiero saber dónde están mis hijos.

– Le entiendo, en cuanto sepan algo me avisarán. Aunque debo advertirle que Ryder y Blaine han encontrado a su hermano mayor. Los estaba buscando y... Bueno, el novio de Cooper, su hijo mayor, tenía la sospecha de que podía ser un Anderson y por eso hizo las pruebas de ADN.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada algo cautelosa pero no dijo nada y la Blue lo dejó pasar

* * *

Pam estaba abrazada a su hijo menor. Todavía no sabía nada de su otro hijo, porque por mucho que le dijera Marley, ella sólo tenía dos hijos. Ryder se dejaba mimar por su madre sin dejar de mirar a su amada, que se mantenía al margen porque no quería entrometerse en esa reunión madre-hijo. No podía ni imaginarse lo que podía sentir la señora.

– ¿Se puede? – Brittany se asomó por la puerta y Pamela corrió a sus brazos, feliz de que al menos esa dulce niña no tuviera ningún problema.

– ¿Sabes algo de los chicos? – Marley preguntó asustada.

– Están operando a Cooper, ha tenido problemas y le han dejado un brazo algo mal. Están intentando evitar tener que amputar, esperemos que todo vaya bien. Sebastian está a su lado, esperando que salga de quirófano. Están en el hospital del gobierno, ahora dirigido por la Revolución. No sé nada de Blaine y Sam. – La rubia informó.

Ryder suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que al menos uno de sus hermanos estaba a salvo y acompañado de su amado. Estaba nervioso por el resultado de la operación pero al menos sabía que podía volver a verlo, porque en el fondo sabía que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Sam entró en la habitación de Ryder. Tenía un gran moratón en el cuello y otro en el ojo, una herida en la mejilla y una venda en el brazo. En cuanto los otros lo vieron, Marley se lanzó a sus brazos, aliviada de verlo vivo.

– ¿Y Blaine? – El menor de los Anderson quiso saber, ansioso por noticias. La cara del Green no era muy esperanzadora.

– Están revisando sus heridas. Hubo dos explosiones y en las dos se vio enterrado por los escombros. No pude hacer nada... – Las lágrimas que el rubio había estado conteniendo comenzaron a salir mientras las dos Blues intentaban consolarlo. – Me dirán algo cuando sepan el alcance... ¡Es mi culpa!

– Sam... Tu no sabías que habría dos explosiones. – Brittany intentó consolarlo.

– No lo pude proteger... – Evans estaba llorando, incapaz de encontrar consuelo en las palabras de su amiga cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió. El primero en entrar fue Sebastian, que recorrió con la mirada la sala para saber quiénes estaban ahí. Sintió alivio porque vio caras conocidas pero a la vez se preguntó donde estaba Blaine. Tras Smythe, un enfermero empujaba la camilla donde estaba Cooper. El mayor estaba dormido debido a la medicación aunque ya había recibido la noticia de que le habían amputado la mano y parte del brazo. Lo habían transportado allí unos voluntarios para que pudiera estar con el resto de su familia.

El castaño se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó. No necesitaba palabras para saber que era lo que Sam necesitaba y, en el fondo, él también lo necesitaba.

* * *

Después de mucho rato esperando, un enfermero entró a la habitación y preparó todo para que ésta acogiera a un tercer herido. Todos estaban expectantes porque sólo podía ser una persona. Dos enfermeros entraron arrastrando una camilla donde estaba Blaine tumbado, sedado y con muchos cables y máquinas a su alrededor, pero vivo.

– Blaine. – Pam soltó a Ryder por primera vez para acercarse a su otro hijo. Nadie había dicho nada sobre Cooper y mientras estuviera dormido no iban a sacar el tema.

– Se pondrá bien, aunque tendrá secuelas. Ha recibido un gran golpe en la espalda y su columna se ha visto afectada. Por suerte ha sido en la parte baja, aunque será mejor esperar a que se despierte para saber las consecuencias.

Sam se abrazó con Sebastian, aliviado porque su amado estaría bien. No le importaban las posibles secuelas, fueran cuales fueran, las afrontarían juntos.

– Estos hermanos Anderson. ¡Cuánto les gusta hacernos sufrir! – Brittany bromeó, intentando romper la tensión que todavía había en la habitación, haciendo que varios rieran. Smythe pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana, para estar junto a las dos personas que más quería y que más lo necesitaban en ese momento, a pesar de que él también lo estaba pasando mal.

– Todo va a cambiar ahora... ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? Somos una familia un tanto extraña... – Ryder se preguntó en voz alta pero nadie le respondió. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el joven, el futuro era un misterio para todos, pero estaban deseando descubrirlo.


	22. Epilogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Blaine estaba terminado la salsa que pondría a los macarrones que había preparado para la cena de esa noche. Sus hermanos irían a casa por el quinto aniversario del día de la guerra. Había sido un día intenso y para ellos no era un gran recuerdo. Habían visto la muerte muy cerca y eso no era fácil de olvidar. Por eso pasaban ese día juntos, alternando la casa en la que cenaban.

Para él, era el recuerdo del día en el que sufrió las heridas que lo condenaron a estar en una silla de ruedas. Sabía que era afortunado por estar vivo, en gran parte gracias a Sam, que lo protegió con su propio cuerpo y lo desenterró tras la primera explosión.

– ¡Papá! – Un niño de cuatro años corrió a sus brazos, subiéndose a su regazo para darle un beso en la mejilla. El pequeño era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes. – Ya he ayudado a papi a poner la mesa, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

– Eso quiero saber yo. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? – Sam entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

– A mí sólo me queda meter al horno la pasta y preparar el aliño de la ensalada. Podéis cambiaros de ropa y lavaros las manos. – El moreno exclamó.

A pesar de los malos recuerdos de la guerra, no podía evitar pensar en lo bueno que había llevado a su vida. Se había podido casar con su amado un año después y habían empezado con la adopción tan pronto como pudieron. Había muchos niños huérfanos por culpa de la guerra y ellos querían darle amor a uno de ellos. Y durante el proceso conocieron a Daniel. Toda su familia había participado en la guerra en defensa del gobierno. La única superviviente había sido su madre y poco después se enteró de que estaba embaraza. Ella siguió con el embarazo porque era lo único que le quedaba de su marido, al que había amado muchísimo. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dar a luz, una complicación hizo que ella perdiera la vida, dejando a su hijo sólo, no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. Apenas tenía un año cuando la familia Anderson-Evans lo encontró.

Mucho había cambiado en esos años. El nuevo gobierno había ayudado a los heridos en la guerra, tanto de un bando como de otro. Por eso, la pareja había conseguido una casa adaptada a la nueva situación de Blaine. Las leyes a favor de Blues y contrarias a Greens y Browns habían desaparecido y la igualdad se había instaurado. Tanto así que Ryder había conseguido entrar en la Universidad para estudiar medicina, Sam y Sebastian ejercían de enfermeros, Marley había conseguido una plaza de profesora en una guardería, Cooper seguía como abogado y Blaine trabajaba para el gobierno, en el departamento que se había creado para reunir familias que habían sido separadas por las leyes injustas.

El timbre sonó y el moreno acudió a abrir. Vio a su hermano mayor, acompañado del que desde hacía poco era su marido. Sam y él todavía no habían dado ese paso, pero su vida era la de un matrimonio.

– Hola. Traemos vino. – Sebastian anunció con una sonrisa.

– Hola. Mis dos hombres están preparándose. – El anfitrión anunció.

– Tío Coop, Tío Seb. – Daniel corrió a abrazar a los recién llegados. El mayor lo levantó con el brazo que conservaba completo. El niño estaba acostumbrado. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado pero sí sabía que había muchas familias afectadas, entre ellas, la suya.

– ¡Cada día estás más grande! ¿Es eso posible? – El abogado se sorprendió.

Cuando Smythe-Anderson iba a cerrar la puerta, su hermana llegó con su novio. De los tres hermanos, Ryder era el único que no tenía secuelas. Sólo una cicatriz recordaba su antigua herida.

Después de los saludos y de que Sam se reuniera con ellos, todos fueron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena. A pesar delos años que habían pasado, a los Brown todavía les costaba asimilar los "lujos" de los que disponían. Poder comer lo que quisieran, tener ropa propia y no de segunda mano... Eran cosas que no habían tenido durante tantos años que les costaba pensar que sí las tenían.

No fue una noche muy feliz, tal vez porque los recuerdos seguían atormentándolos, pero también era de esperanza y de ilusión. Ayudaba mucho saber que lo que pasara en el futuro no se vería perjudicado por leyes injustas, que su amor era libre y no tenían que esconderlo. Porque el amor ya es muy complicado como para que haya otras personas poniéndole más obstáculos... Porque nadie puede juzgar la manera de amar de los demás, porque nadie puede considerar un amor algo prohibido o aberrante, porque nadie manda en su corazón y mucho menos en el de los demás.


End file.
